Symbyote
by burgerkingpolicedepartment
Summary: Shinichi, an average teen in Japan, has a chance encounter with a symbiotic entity from another world. He now must deal with the day to day life, a symbiote deciding to make his body home and another alien invasion right under the noses of his city.
1. Arrival

I woke with a start, with a loud crash being heard through the music in my headphones. I sat up as quickly as I could, looking in the dark to try and find what made the noise. The desk across the room from the bed was how I left it, and my books on the shelf were orderly. It was something in my closet as things were being shaken, like something was tangled in another. I pulled my ear buds out lazily. There was growling and another higher pitched snarl, followed by a bit of pounding. Like it was two animals fighting in my room!

I checked the window, which was only open very slightly. "What in the world?"

Another, louder pound took my attention away. I jerked back to the closet and watched a small and dark creature fly out which looked like a noodle.

I recoiled, getting up from my bed, "Oh my god, a snake!"

I got its attention. It jumped towards my face so fast I almost didn't see it move. I raised my arms, clenched my eyes shut and prepared for the pain. Only it didn't come. Instead, I heard something else, something liquid-like in front of me.

"Eh?"

I opened my eyes and saw the snake, which now looking at it up close was clearly not a snake, being suspended in front of me. Holding it up was something barely visible in the dark, though it was still somewhat large compared to the other creature. It was on the floor in front of me, peering at me with what looked like white lenses for eyes.

It jerked the smaller creature towards the wall, smashing it with a hard _squish._ Its lenses never moved except to narrow them. It stood on the floor for a couple seconds and I was frozen still. It was clear, this thing was thinking but didn't know what. I stood in place, fearful that any sudden movement would prompt it to strike.

Seconds passed.

The seconds seemed like lifetimes.

It just stood, its gooey body cycling through itself.

It finally began to crawl forward. It rose, taking a larger form and grew what looked like appendages. The goo that was trailing emerged into legs that lifted and landed. Arms that swayed as a human's would. It emerged like this until it was my height, until it mimicked my own body. The whole body shape was exactly like mine once it came face to face with me, still maintaining some room between us.

It narrowed its lenses further, until they were all but slits of white. Then they opened full, taking up a good chunk of its face above where the mouth would be.

I stepped back with one foot, wrinkling my face, "W… What do you want?"

It stood still, narrowing its eyes once more, **"Home."**

It lunged forward, opening up where its mouth would be so wide that it could fit my whole head into it. I tried to scream but it launched tendrils on my mouth as its human form dispersed into a frenzy of black goo! It was soon covering my entire body and made it difficult to breathe. I attempted to claw at it, but it let my fingers slip through it like it really was made of liquid!

I began to pound on my wall harder than both creatures had when they were fighting. The final attempt to get help. I could finally hear my parents coming up when the creature began to loosen its grip around my face until my whole face was visible.

The light flashed on, blinding me as my eyes adjusted to the now lit room.

A deep voice boomed, "Shinichi! What's gotten into you up here?"

My eyes finally adjusted, I immediately looked downwards but found no black goo. Just the shirt and underwear I had worn to bed. I looked back to my father.

"There were these two animals in my room! One of them had almost killed me!" I pleaded.

My father immediately noticed the blood on the wall. "My God, it looks like you killed one of them at least."

Mom walked into the room, taking notice of the blood too, "That must have been some animal. I really hope that doesn't stain."

Dad looked back to me, "Where's the other one then?"

I looked back down at my clothes, turning so they could examine my back, "I don't know but it was on me a second ago, it was huge and black. I tried hitting it but it felt like it was made out of liquid!" I ducked underneath my bed, making sure it wasn't hiding. It wasn't. I sat back up, sweat dripping down my neck.

Mom shook her head, "Well, whatever it was it seems to have gone away." She waved towards the window, "Maybe it ran away before we came in." She said, hopefully.

I turned and closed the window, "I hope so."

I turned back and mom had already begun to go to the bathroom.

Dad shook his head, "Looks like we're gonna have to call an exterminator. Maybe even animal control, they'll know how to take care of it."

I nodded, sighing a bit of relief. Mom came in with a bucket of water, soap and a rag. I took them and got started cleaning up the blood on the wall.

When I woke up again, I could hear the birds chirping and sun shining through the window. I sighed, cautiously looking around for any signs of the intruder from last night. Nothing for two minutes. _It must be gone by now._ I reassured myself.

I stood up, feeling very refreshed, more than I would have on any normal day let alone with last night's event. I opened my closet, which I had set everything back how it usually is. Neatly hung up and everything pressed flat.

I went to reach for the school uniform, to get ready for yet another school day.

 ** _Don't bother._** I heard when I touched it. I recognized it right away, except I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

I immediately looked behind me, up, ducking to look under my bed again, the walls, in the closet. Nothing.

 _What's going on?_ I was on the brink of panic.

 ** _We are getting ready for school._** I looked around me again.

"Where are you?"

 ** _We are here._**

 _What?_

Before I could open my mouth, my shirt began to morph and change color from a light blue to black and from cloth to goo. Those white lenses peered back at me.

 **"We. Are. Here."**

I almost screamed again before he returned back to cloth. Then it clicked, and I resisted the urge that was bellowing inside me. _So it's using the clothes as a disguise?_

 ** _We are._**

So many questions coursed through my mind, but before I could ask any, it started.

 ** _All we want it so live. To feed._**

I jerked straight, "S-so, does that mean… Y-you're-"

 ** _We are not eating you, we have already fed._**

I looked to the wall and the slight stain of blood that remained. Somehow, I understood I was correct. "You ate that thing. That's why the body wasn't there at all."

No response.

"So why are you still here? Why are you posing as my clothes?" I began tugging on the disguised creature, lightly.

 ** _When you fight, you get excited. We like that. We feed off that too._**

I began to try an pull my shirt off, "Yeah, well I don't like fighting."

 ** _They kill._**

I stopped, chills going down my back. "You mean the other animal? Are there more of them?"

 ** _Yes, they feed by killing. The parasites take_ over _their host and kill others. There are more out there, a lot more._**

I looked out my window, wondering. "How do you know this?"

Memories that I knew were not mine began to flood into my brain. I saw myself laying in bed and felt what I had to do. I had to kill me. I had to take over myself. Kill others. I saw a black goo launch from the window before I could make a plan. I was thrown into a dark space and things began to hurt. The memories stopped.

When they did, I took a deep breath, sweat dripping from my neck again.

 ** _See?_**

I nodded, propping myself on my desk. "They… are evil."

 ** _They are._**

My father called me down, "You're going to be late!"

I went back to my closet to quickly change into my outfit, but the goo stopped me again.

 ** _Don't bother._**

My clothes began to morph again, moving like worms covering my entire body with the exception of my head and hands, going from my underwear and T-shirt to my uniform. Light grey pants with a navy blue blazer and a white dress shirt. A red tie and yellow vest underneath the blazer. It usually would be pretty heavy clothes but it almost felt like I wasn't wearing a thing, which I was almost thankful for with the heat of Spring.

"Not gonna lie, that's actually really cool. Still kind of freaks me out though." I closed the closet door.

I got my things and headed downstairs, continuing our conversation in my head.

I grabbed a piece of toast and began to walk towards the door. _So, why do you need me? You seem like you could take on those parasites by yourself pretty easily._

As I stepped onto the entrance of our home, the goo around my feet turned into my day-to-day shoes, except they were basically brand new.

 ** _We need you because without you we cannot sustain ourselves._**

I said my goodbyes to my parents and began to walk out towards school. _What, so you use my body as some sort of storage?_

 ** _Yes._**

I made a turn into the convenient store for something to drink after a couple minutes of walking after I had already eaten my toast. _How are you any different than those parasites then?_

I grabbed a cold coffee from the freezer, then began to walk towards the register.

 ** _We are different because we have other goals than to keep us alive._**

I got in the line with three people ahead of me. _What kinds of goals?_

 ** _Right now?_**

I felt a strange sensation in the back of my head. It almost felt like a headache as time slowed to a crawl.

 ** _Hurt him._**

I saw what the goo saw from behind my head, a man with a handgun swinging it at me. I ducked so fast he hadn't even been close to making contact with me. I shuffled behind him as he had just realized the boy he almost struck was now gone. I grabbed his right arm with mine, then the back of his jacket, tossing him across the way. I also saw the goo from my right hand discreetly take his gun just as I let go of him with my right hand. The gun's barrel found itself within the palm of my hand and the man was on the ground a couple feet away from me.

"What did I-?" I didn't know how I just did that.

He stumbled up, confused as to what he just was a part of. "What kind of martial arts you into kid?" He pulled out a switchblade.

I looked at the gun and grabbed its handle, pointing it at him, "I've got the gun now! Keep back."

He smiled, walking forward even further, "I'll be honest, kid, that's got no bullets." He bolted forward.

I threw the gun away and began to panic. But there was something calm in the back of my mind, another mind that know what was happening.

 ** _Trust in us._**

Something pushed me down, so I followed, and I launched myself forward. I grabbed his jacket again, rotating myself above him in a curl. In one more motion, I pulled him against my back and threw him once more into a lottery machine, which dented slightly and knocked him unconscious. I stayed on the floor, crouched and speechless.

"What did we just do?"

 ** _We won._**

I had finally gotten to school after the people in the store congratulated me and the police arrived to do the same. The clerk let me keep the coffee for free and even gave me two more coffee cans. Apparently, one of the people in the store was actually a person from the school, so word did get around that I had stopped a robber in his tracks. No one believed the official story, though, because the real story is as outrageous as any rumor would be.

I had gotten to class late because of it too, but was excused because a police officer explained the situation to the school.

In class, the teacher was going over review of the previous lesson. I had already gotten done with the review paper, however.

 _So, you actually do want to help people, genuinely?_

 ** _That was not the point, but yes. We want to help people._**

 _Why do you keep saying 'We' when referring to yourself?_

 ** _We_ are _one._**

 _No,_ you _are acting as the clothes on top of_ me _._

 ** _We are not that simple. We are both symbiote and human, we help each other as one unit. We_ are _one._**

 _So, does the symbiote have a name?_

 ** _Yes._**

"So, what is your name?"

 ** _We are..._**

"Venom?"


	2. I Wear an Alien as My School Uniform

Immediately, I felt the pulse back in my head and my body moved on its own. My hand raised and something was caught within it, something small and smooth. I jerked my head up, opening my hand towards me.

 _Chalk?_

I saw the teacher, who was red in the face. Mr. Yamamoto was one of the teachers in our classroom who was known for his legendary precision and power when throwing chalk at students. Some rumored he was superhuman, his power being able to throw small projectiles as fast as a bullet. Not many believed it, but it was almost believable. Any student unlucky enough to talk in his class, which he ultimately always heard and knew who was talking, would get the chalk.

Now, I was getting the chalk but I wasn't punished by it. Instead, it laid in the palm in my hand as if I had been holding it this entire time. This never happened, and Mr. Yamamoto wasn't impressed enough by it to calm himself down.

"Izumi!" He yelled as he stood straight up. His outfit was always professional, him wearing a pair of suit pants and a jacket that matched. He was a somewhat tall man with black hair that parted down the middle and went down just past the ears. "Just because you were late to class does _not_ give you permission to murmur in my class room!"

He began to approach me as I held out the chalk for him. I apologized, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know I was thinking out loud."

He sighed as he snatched the chalk from my hand, "Perhaps if you were focusing on the lesson, you wouldn't be so deep into thought!" He turned as marched away, his head high and face smug.

 ** _We can feed on him. No one would notice. Or care..._**

I ignored the symbiote, whose name was claimed to have been Venom. I took the teacher's advice and focused on schoolwork. The day continued on as normal, lessons continued and I took an effort to keep myself quiet.

 **Noon**

It was time for lunch and I took the opportunity to go upstairs onto the roof. I needed some time to maybe clear my head and get some fresh air, though it didn't seem likely to me that my head would be clear since another creature invaded my head. The door was locked but Venom and I just ignored as it was easily remedied by the symbiote picking it with small tendrils coming out of the tie and into the door knob. I strode onto the roof, feeling the breeze on my face and the bright sky shining on me.

I continued to walk forward, sitting down on the fence in front of me that blocked anyone from accidentally falling off. I began to dig in, enjoying a bit of peace and quiet. This didn't last.

The symbiote emerged from the tie. I jumped as the sharp teeth morphed from the outskirts of its mouth, jutting in and out of the mouth as it wished, the tongue sliding out of its mouth too. The tongue was a pale red which extended far greater than any tongue should have. The eyes were just lenses still, with no clear shape to them.

"What do you want?" I set my eating utensils down on the trey.

Venom's eyes narrowed, **"We haven't given any thought to fighting the other aliens."**

I sighed, opting to look to the city instead of it, "Because I don't plan on fighting anything. I'm not a fighter, I _don't_ fight."

The symbiote moved in my view, the tie seemingly breaking the laws of physics, **"We fought that scum well, and we didn't do too much to help."**

"No, you warned me about the robber and gave me enough time to duck his swing." I pointed a finger at it, " _You_ helped me there."

 **"That was no action of ours."** It flicked its tongue a little.

I shook my head, groaning a little as I said, "Doesn't matter anyway, because I still am not fighting anyone!"

Venom closed the distance between us, its tongue even almost stroking my nose, its lenses narrowing. **"Even if that means people die because of our inaction?"**

I stopped at that question. My head rolled towards the door of the roof as the air conditioner was whirring on the platform ahead. I thought back to last night, the creature that almost drilled a hole in my face had it not been for Venom. Then to the police radio, the mention of multiple people claimed to have been eaten by what Venom and I thought to be those other aliens. The thought of it almost made me sick to my stomach.

I looked back over the city, standing up as I peered over some of the buildings as skyscrapers stood high in the background. I looked back to the symbiote who was stationary and following my movement, "Why do you care so much? I thought your only concern was me being alive and feeding."

It cackled, **"We do not care, we only figured _we_ would. We do whatever we want. What do we want to do?"**

My appetite was lost. I turned my head back over to the city where I knew there were people probably being hurt or killed by those aliens at this moment. Regret was filling my stomach before I even asked.

"What... what can we do?" I could feel the satisfaction Venom felt at that moment.

 **"We cannot be late for class, so we will show us later."** I looked down at my trey again, deciding to head back down and into the school again after Venom turned back into his disguised form.

 **Four O'Clock**

The school bell rang and it was time to go home. Everyone was getting up to head home as the usual would have been to do. I was still finishing the last bit of notes so I wasn't putting things away until everyone already had their things and were starting to file out and into the halls.

As I was putting things in my bag I saw someone approach me. I looked up to find Mr. Yamamoto standing in front of him.

I sat straight up, immediately thinking the worst to come, "Sir, if this is about earlier-"

The teacher raised his right hand, "Yes, but you aren't in trouble." He lowered his hand on Shinichi's shoulder, "I only caught wind of why you were late during lunch, I hadn't known you'd been in the midst of a robbery this very morning. I wanted to formally apologize to you, Izumi."

I sighed in relief, giving the teacher a small smile, "It's okay, Mr. Yamamoto. You couldn't have known."

The teacher nodded, giving a stern smile, "Then you better get home and rest. After a day like today, you probably need it."

He walked to his podium, getting his things before walking out. I got my things together and did the same. I walked through the halls which were beginning to be glazed by the yellow sky. I walked down the flight of stairs, eventually reaching the ground floor where the lockers were. I didn't need to open mine since Venom just had to change shape and color, which was one thing I began to like about this whole situation. Not needing to worry about clean clothes and changing would make life just a little easier to handle.

As I walked into the sun, the wind ran through me and I felt great again. I took my time walking to the gate, not too eager to get outside. I had decided with the symbiote that we would go further into Tokyo to kind of test what it could do, since it did seem like it had more to show me. It was very happy about that, which reminded me of a primary school kid who is about to have recess in a few minutes. I was mainly anxious about if someone saw me changing into a monster with the face Venom seemed to don any time it showed its own face.

I was so deep into thought I almost didn't notice someone calling my name.

"Izumi!"

I recognized the voice, turning and smiling. "Murano!" She had her school uniform on, a blue blazer with a grey skirt and a white dress shirt. Her brown bangs were tied up and out of her face, letting her freckles show on her cheeks and her brown eyes.

She was jogging towards him, nudging his shoulder a bit as she did, "Where are you off to? Your house is in the other direction." She asked as she pointed behind herself.

I shook my head, smiling at my close friend, "Yeah, I'm actually thinking about taking a little walk in the city. To clear my head, you know?"

"Oh, mind if I join you then?"

I immediately shook my head, "In most cases, I would be fine with that, but I really just wanted to think about things. You did hear about how I came to school, right?"

Satomi's eyes widened, "Is everything okay? I heard that you were escorted into school by a police officer!"

"Yeah, some guy came in the store and decided to rob it."

Her face became even more unsettled, "Oh my gosh! I didn't realize. Are you sure you don't want to have someone to talk to about it?"

She was holding my arm now. It was extremely difficult for me to say no to her, but Venom talked me out of it.

 ** _We need to feed._**

I smiled, "I appreciate you asking, but I really do just want a bit of time to walk and get some air. Sorry."

"But," her face was fixed in concern, "what about the Mincemeat Murders?"

"The what?"

"You haven't heard? There have been murders all over Japan and some other parts of Asia." She opened her smartphone and showed me the headline. "People are being killed everywhere! They seem to be torn apart and unidentifiable in some cases, which is why they're called Mincemeat Murders."

She let her phone down, looking at me in my eyes.

"I actually heard about that on the police radio on my way to school. The officer calling it in seemed nervous himself."

Murano grabbed my uniform jacket gently, "So if you're taking a walk, I'm coming with you."

I took a gentle grasp of her hand, lifting it ahead of me, "I have to walk alone. I promise I won't be out too long, and I'll even call you on my way home. Okay?"

She kept her stare at me, bit her lip, then sighed.

"Okay, I guess you were through a little bit today. I'll text you in a little bit."

I smiled, "Thank you, Murano. I'll be careful out there, I promise."

I let go of her hand so she could walk away. As she walked away I turned around myself. I looked back, catching her looking back as well. I waved, she returned it.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

By the time the train began to decelerate the sky had grown to be a mix between yellow and orange with a few clouds hovering above. Tokyo's skyscrapers, despite the bright sun, shined out and above into the sky as a beacon of Japan's biggest, most populated and innovated city. The whirring of the train pressing on the rails was faint through the thick glass of the car and the little bit of small talk that went on within the train. Most of what was heard, however, was a group of guys harassing a man in his late thirties who accidentally dropped his papers on one of their shoes.

Venom called them 'wannabe thugs,' saying **_We could take them out in seconds. Save the old man._**

I shook my head, _We can't just hurt anyone that causes a disruption. If this goes any further we can step in._ I did still watch the interaction, just in case something did happen.

One of the thugs had on a hat with brown dreads underneath. His face was scruffy and had a disgusting smile across it as he leaned towards the man. He had on an American style black and red jersey with a dark grey T-shirt underneath and jeans that were very large on him, as well as hanging low on his legs. His sneakers were clean and white with another American brand I didn't recognize.

The man he was harassing was simple as they come, short cut, black and greying hair with a pair of glasses that were hanging lower on his bridge, which he tried adjusting constantly as the other guys nudged him a little. He had a business suit on, which was also as simple as they come, grey on matching grey with a matching grey tie and a white shirt. His shoes were a bit off, them being a worn pair of sneakers with a small hole in the toe of one of them. The suitcase he had still had a few papers in them, which looked like regular old documents, but the papers themselves were barely in the suitcase. Some were being held and crumbled by the guys, but that didn't mean I needed to get involved still.

The other three were wearing plain T-shirts, one with an American word that I recognized as, 'FORCIBLE' and pairs of jeans. Another had a pair of sunglasses over his hair that had pink lenses.

Eventually, the train stopped and the main tried getting up while saying that this was his stop. They picked him up and practically dragged him out of the train car.

I hesitated, but Venom took some control over my body, not accepting "no" for an answer. I was out of the train car and following the thugs, which were not difficult to follow with how much of a scene they were making. They dragged him down a flight of stairs which led to a sidewalk and then into an alley just to the right of that.

The alley itself was dark was only lit with a back door's green light due to the sun not being able to reach between the buildings. They continued through the alley until they reached an intersection of the four surrounding buildings, which they dropped the man into as all four thugs surrounded the exits of the alley's intersection.

The man was on his knees, one knee being in a mucky puddle, pleading to the leader. "Please! I really didn't mean anything by it. I will pay for them to be cleaned, all four of you, just leave me be." His eyes were leaking and a small bit of snot dribbled down his face.

The leader just laughed as he leaned down, "You better be payin' for it old man! We're gonna need it after we get your blood all over them."

I wasn't hearing any more, I squeezed my hand on the dumpster I was hiding behind, gritting my teeth. _Alright, Venom. You were right. Let's do this._

I swallowed as much fear as I could, still hesitating to move until the thug began to raise his right leg. I charged forward, screaming as I did so. I raised left fist into the air and tried to swing at the thug, but he only dodged and tripped me. I fell on my face, rolling a bit on the ground.

The hat-wearing assailant bellowed, "What the hell was that, kid! You trying to be a hero or something?"

All the other thugs laughed as another pitched in, "He's been reading too much manga."

I began to push myself up with my arms, "I've been hearing that all day."

I felt something hit my stomach, which knocked all the wind out of me. I even lifted up off the ground before falling to a side, curling in pain. It wasn't just that the kick knocked the wind out of me either, I felt pain in my chest too. That was the first time I had ever been kicked in my stomach in a fight like this.

I lifted my head up, towards the business man who was staring at me wide-eyed, "You should have just stayed out of this. Now we both are going to get beaten." Then he was kicked in the face, the same face being sent to the ground.

"Hey! Me and the kid are talkin', wait yer turn!" The leader barked.

I pulled at my tie, groaning, "V-Venom... Help me..."

The thug with the 'FORCIBLE' T-shirt grabbed my arm, raising me from the ground and holding me up. The leader approached me, "Who are you talking to? No one's gonna save you, you ain't comin' outta here without cuts and bruises."

 ** _Can we feed?_**

"What?"

The leader brought out an object, which at the press of a button revealed to be a switchblade. The criminal grinned wildly, and as he approached, I panicked. My ears rang so loudly, I couldn't focus. I tried getting out, but Venom didn't give me strength. Tears began to roll down y face as the man came closer, step by step, I felt what would be my own death, a pool of blood in an alley in Tokyo, impending.

 ** _Can we feed?_**

I looked all around, looking for any way out of this situation. My life seemed to be flashing before my eyes as sweat came off my face like bullets, I thought about my mother who had burned herself protecting me from boiling water years ago, how she acted as if nothing had even happened, that it wasn't my fault even though I knew it was deep inside. I thought to Akiho, who I promised to return home safely and who I knew would be mourning at my funeral. Then I thought of Satomi, a girl I had known for years, her brown hair with the hint of red that made it look maroon, the small amount of freckles on her face, how much she cared for me and my parents both. She was someone I've liked for so long, but never got the chance to say anything. Everything was crumbling apart and it was all because of this alien who pushed me to confront this group of thugs and is about to get me killed!

As he finally got to being three feet in front of me, he wound up the knife and I screamed, I didn't know what else to do except to scream as this maniac cackling almost gave his finishing blow on me.

 **"LET US FEED!"**

"WE C **A** N **F** E **ED!"**

The knife came towards me in a flash and I squeezed my eyes shut. There was a sound, but one I was familiar with, a liquid. I opened my eyes, and from the shine of the green alley light I saw what was once my tie holding the hand of the knife wielding thug in place. The tendril grew in mass as it launched itself towards the thug, launching him into a group of trash cans within one alley.

I immediately turned to the guy holding me, grabbing his arm and swinging towards one of the other thugs, sending both of them to a wall. The fourth criminal rushed forward, but I grabbed him by the stomach and pulled him into the air. I pushed downwards now, putting a crater in the ground where his body laid. He wouldn't be moving anymore.

I felt a pulse in the back of our head, which I responded with turning my body and lifting my hand up towards the person charging me. I shot a tendril from my left hand, catching him and shoving him into the wall. Another pulse from my head came up, but I didn't have as much time to counter.

The blade I tried so hard to dodge earlier landed itself in my stomach anyway. The leader wasn't grinning anymore as a trail of still rushing blood integrated from his nose to a single point on his lip. He leaned forward as I curled, feeling the blade stinging inside of myself, feeling like a fire as it touched any muscle inside of myself.

"Game over, you freak."

We knew this wasn't over. I painted a grin on my face, feeling the worm-like goo traveling to my face and changing. We grabbed onto his arm as I began to rise, my mass seemingly growing as my uniform changed. I could see my hands changing too, the usual blue uniform changing to black and covering my hands. On the backs of our hands grew what looked to be loosely white squares made of the same tendrils and a symbol in the shape of a spider on my chest in the same color. I saw the rows of teeth we were now familiar with close around my head and chomp down as my vision went dark, then came back through lenses that I had also become so familiar with. By the time we were done, we towered above the thug, going from 1.75 meters to around two and a half!

 **"Our game has just begun."** Both of our voices came through as two tendrils shot from our back, one grabbing a criminal by the throat while and another grabbing the other remaining criminal by the leg!

We saw from all angles as the one we grabbed the leg to was lifted, twirled and thrown into a dumpster with enough exertion to break through the lid, leading him to scream on his way down.

We lifted the criminal held by his neck upwards as we brought him closer to us. We put our hand on the arm that held us in place, snapping his forearm and where his elbow was. He howled in pain, tears now rolling down his cheeks. We then threw him into a fire escape, which he only hit with his head as he slammed against the wall and fell onto the floor with very little movement.

 **"Woah, that was a bit much don't we think?"** I asked us.

 **"NO! They get what they deserve! They hurt us, they almost hurt him,"** We pointed towards the businessman who was huddled in a pile of trash bags, staring in horror of the titan in front of him, at us. **"And he almost killed us."** We growled at the thug who was much too frightened to move. **"Now, we feed."**

I tried to stop us, but I could hardly manage anything. I could tell, we were hungry, Venom was right.

We brought the thug towards us, our stomach opening up with tendrils latching onto the criminal. There was no trace of our human body with how wide the entrance to our other mouth was. Soon, the thug regained his thoughts and began to kick and scream, much like we did before when they had the upper hand.

The thug threw out his hand, trying with all his might to reach for something he physically couldn't ever reach. Once he was all inside us, we clamped downwards. Feeding was one of the best sensations we had ever experienced, it felt like an ecstasy of energy filling my body! We could feel the wound we had gained from the thugs attack healing itself as the life drained from the thug. My ability to think was almost a haze of dulled hums, my mind was going blank! It was almost at the point of no return. When the thug himself would be dead...

 _Dead? Wait, we can't... can't kill him!_ I lifted my head from the curl, struggling just to do that. It felt like going against every pore, every fiber in my body! Feelings of false fear, false anger, false resentment, false jealousy, false love, false hate, false sadness, false joy, all went soaring through my mind because of the symbiote. _It's all because of the alien!_

"VENOOOOM!" It screeched in retaliation, not wanting to give up on its meal. My head emerged from its mouth, the worm-like goo doing its best to keep my head within the confines of the symbiote. I had to get the dying an out of my death trap of the symbiote's stomach. I had to take control again! I began moving every ligament, forcing it to focus on everything but went to move my hand above all else. It couldn't focus, I could feel its disarray in my own head. I used that to put my focus onto my fight hand.

I pulled on my arm, feeling it trying to focus, but also trying to stay in place with the other ligaments. I continued to pull, getting the hand in front of its own stomach. I pushed in, feeling the hole I made in it burn in the same place it would hurt me, but I had to go on! I pushed deeper and deeper into the belly of the beast.

 **"He is ours!"** Tendrils began to poke out of everywhere, loosening the form the symbiote had given me for the fight.

"NO! HE IS NOT!" My muscles screamed and ached. Once I grabbed hold of the body they began to burn. I pulled with everything I had left, feeling the tendrils on the inside pulling as much as it can as I continued to squirm.

The body eventually flew out of Venom, landing on a pile of trash bags limp and almost like a husk. I stared at the body as I took my breath, Venom calming down himself. The tendrils that were poking out coming back and folding into the large form again. I watched as the body weakly breathed.

I knew Venom gave me control when I went to turn and was able to take steps myself. In that alley, it really did look like a monster had ripped through them. The bodies were limp, and when I trudged over to the dumpster, the man in there was also limp. They were all still breathing. That didn't make me feel any better.

Something clattered behind us, we turned quickly, catching the businessman screaming and running, stumbling on his feet a little as he did.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! Call the police! There's a huge monster that just killed four men!"

I turned away, "Venom, tell me you have a way out!"

The symbiote closed its mouth on me, leaping towards a wall. We dug our claws into the side of the building, pushing ourselves upwards and onto the roof of the building. We didn't stop there. We leapt even further, our left hand pointing towards a skyscraper. Something shot from the hand, something large and grey, like a rope, but it stuck to the side of the building. We began to fall, but the rope carried us back upwards. We were swinging on webs!

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

We finally landed on the top of the school building, which was vacant now as the sun was now painting the sky a shade of orange which was turning red. When we landed, there was a small crunch which left slight foot imprints in the pavement. I began pacing around, still in the full colossal form of Venom as I did. Looking down at the body which frightened the person we had saved, with what I believed was good reason.

 **"We can't continue like this, not against normal people. Did you see what we did?"**

Venom giggled a little, **"We beat them good, didn't we?"**

 **"NO!"** I punched at the fence, which bent the fence and tore a post out of the roof a little. **"We can't beat them down that much, it's not right. It doesn't matter what they did!"**

 **"Hmph,"** the symbiote huffed, **"You wouldn't be saying that if they had killed a person. Or if they touched a girl wrong. What if Satomi were to-"**

I forced my head out of Venom's, "Don't you dare bring _her_ into this!"

There was a bit of silence between us now, the breeze and cars below being the only thing audible in the distance. The silence was broken by the sound of a liquid seemingly moving below me. I looked down, seeing another mouth forming there.

 **"You are right. What I had done there was wrong, I admit that. If you still want to fight for the people, then I might have a suggestion, something that will make you look more approachable in the future."**

I stood there, thinking over what he could possibly mean by that. I eventually agreed, "Okay, but show me now. I don't want any surprises like the alley again!"

Suddenly, I began to shrink, going back to the height I was used to in my day to day life. There was a darkness over my eyes, but that subsided until lenses were over my eyes again. I looked down, something similar to my old physique as my body now, just with a little more defined 'muscles' where mine would have been if I had any. One thing that was different was the suit wasn't nearly as veiny, the black was smooth and looked very similar to spandex while the symbol on the chest was smooth and shiny, like it was made out of metal. The same thing came about with the squares on the back of my hands.

One thing needed to be checked, above all else. I turned towards the fence I had dented, taking a few steps back before charging. Leaping into the air, I curved perfectly over the fence, moving parallel with the school building as I fell. I reached my hand to the wall, latching on with the tips of my fingers, which was plenty enough to catch myself. With all my ligaments on the wall, I crawled over to a window to catch my reflection.

The teeth and tongue was gone, and the lenses were a lot cleaner looking now, looking like actual lenses rather than broken glass. They were smoothly cut, shiny much like the symbol and the squares on my hands.

I turned my body away from the school, setting my feet on the wall so they were pointing downwards and setting one hand on the wall. "You know, this is much better! Want to try this again with less monster tendrils?"

I received acknowledgment from the symbiotic alien.

I leapt off the building, soaring through the air as I did so. My right arm was raised and I casted off a web out of the back of my wrist, catching it with ease, swinging through the city trying to find someone else to help.

 **Five Minutes Later**

I landed on a rooftop near my home after I felt my phone vibrate. I learned that no matter how narrow the place I was landing would be, I could always balance myself perfectly even when landing at high velocity and at an awkward angle. I landed a street away from a playground where I could see a girl, probably in primary school still, playing on said playground. I went to pull the phone from my pocket, but realized I didn't have any pockets. A bit of black worm-like ooze emerged from my chest, the end of the tendril being much larger than the rest. It opened, revealing my phone encased within.

"Woah, where was that?"

 ** _Anywhere we need it to come out of._** I gave a satisfactory hum, then flipped opened my phone.

It was just what I thought, I missed a couple texts from Murano and Mom. I scrolled through them, Murano telling me about another monster that saved a man in an alley and ate a criminal after almost killing the rest of their group in Tokyo in the direction I came from. She also wanted me to call her to make sure I was okay when I got the messages.

I went to my contacts and called her, my mask crawling away from my mouth, nose and my right ear. She picked up immediately.

 _"Oh my God, Izumi! Are you okay?"_

I shifted myself so I was sitting properly on the roof, legs hanging a little, "Yeah, perfectly fine. I'm actually on my way home now."

I could hear her exhale on the other end, _"That's good. I got so scared when the news said something happened in Tokyo just a little bit of ways from the school."_

I looked at the playground, the little girl was throwing the ball at a metal beam and catching it as it came back. She hadn't seen me at all.

"Another mincemeat murder?"

 _"It's not nearly as bad as, no one was killed and it sounds like_ this _monster even saved a guy from being beaten. But the way he described the monster, it seemed like it could have been it."_

The girl at the park threw her ball, hitting it and missing the catch. The ball began to head towards the street. That's when I heard the other moving object, a car moving faster than the speed limit should have been!

 _"The man that was attacked said-"_

"Murano, I'm gonna have to call you back!" I shut the phone, letting Venom take the phone into the costume.

I jumped off the building I was on, watching as the girl ran towards the street without an idea that several tons of metal was heading in her direction. I didn't give myself time to land, I threw a web at an electrical pole nearby. I used the momentum to launch myself in the direction of the girl, which with the help of Venom I was able to calculate would be the right time to jump off. However, I also was able to calculate that I wouldn't be able to reach the girl in time to save her.

So, I instead let go a little bit before the girl, throwing tendril at the roof to instead pull me down faster! At an increasing speed, I hit the ground and launched forward between the truck and the girl. My back was turned to the truck and I planted my feet to the ground, Venom helping by small tendrils off my feet and sticking them to the ground. We both braced ourselves.

With a large crunch, and a little bit of pain shooting itself into our back, we stopped the truck. The girl had fallen on her side, tears forming in her eyes from the shock. I let go of the truck, Venom letting go of his grasp on the pavement.

I threw a web at the ball, a weaker and less sticky web, pulling it back towards us. I knelt down, grabbing the ball and pulling off the web. I held my hand out to her with the ball in my hand. She looked at the hand, then my face, which I had the symbiote fold the face up like a mask to show a human smile.

"It's okay, you're okay." I gave my most calm voice to her.

She took my hand. I picked her up on her feet with one hand and giving her the ball with the other. I continued to hold her hand until she was safely on the sidewalk. At this point, I realized people were beginning to get out of their houses to see the commotion. The truck driver had already gotten out of the vehicle, looking at the damage, then the costumed man, then the little girl with the ball.

The truck driver was the first to acknowledge me, "Did you do this?" He pointed to the truck.

I pulled the mask back down, nodding. One of the women looked at the damage on the truck, seeing the imprints of what looked to be hands. "Hey, now! Did he stop that with his bare hands?"

The truck driver looked back, then back to me. One of the women of the houses was tending to the girl at this point. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes, "Did you save my baby? W-who are you?"

Everyone was just staring at this point, at a scrawny man who stopped this truck with his bare hands and saved a little girl from being killed. The feeling was much different than before, when Venom took out the thugs.

 _Do we have a name?_

I could feel the answer, but also noticed the resentment Venom had with it. I puffed my chest in the air, noticing some people holding phones up towards me. "I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

I lunged into the air, webbing towards the roof of a house and hopping off it towards home.


	3. My Suit and I Do Battle Again

As the next day came around, I hoped out of bed. I began my daily march towards the closet to get my school uniform. When I reached for the handle, I noticed the black suit still on my body. The black revealing a hint of purple as the sun poured into my room and the white rectangle on the back of my hand reflecting a small hue of orange.

 _Oh, right. I don't need to change._ As the thoughts entered my mind the suit morphed into my school uniform.

I looked to my room, aiming my left hand at my school bag. I closed my fist and a grey line of web shot from it, attaching itself to the bag. I yanked it, the brown satchel flying through the air and landing directly into my arms. I grabbed the webbing, the symbiote moving forward and eating the web it produced.

I walked out of my room and downstairs.

Immediately, I noticed my parents weren't sitting at the dinner table but instead were sitting around the TV. I went ahead and said goodbye to them. They returned with salutations of their own. When I got out of my door, I immediately noticed girl a bit of ways down the street.

Satomi called out, "Izumi!"

I met her halfway, beginning my walk to school with her.

"Hey, Murano. How are things?"

She replied, "I think they're a bit better. Did you see what happened yesterday night?"

I looked at her, "I didn't see the monster, if that's what you mean." That lie ate at me a little. But there's no way I could break it to her that the monster was me and an alien that's been acting as my clothes for a day.

Her eyes brightened as she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket, "No, I mean this!"

She handed me her phone, showing me a headline on the news once again.

 **HERO SAVES CHILD FROM DOOM!**

 **Is he our answer to the Mincemeat Murders?**

The video thumbnail below showed a still image of a muscular man with his hands at his sides. His outfit was black with a large, white symbol across his chest which resembled a spider and white lenses of the same shade of white.

I pressed play on the video, which showed a CCTV video of the girl running into the street to catch her ball and the truck speeding through. The camera almost didn't catch me diving between the truck and girl. It also wasn't clear enough to show my mask slipping up on its own. It was, however, clear enough to show the truck stopping dead in its tracks when I got in its way.

As the video played, a news reporter spoke, _"After a long and terrifying day of death and claims of monsters in our city, the day has ended with the arrival of a man who was able to stop a truck from running over a girl in a suburban area just outside the city of Tokyo."_

The video switched over to a phone that captured the aftermath. Someone was just getting out of their house when they spotted me holding the girl's hand towards the sidewalk.

 _"Oh my God, what happened?"_ The woman holding the camera came running over, immediately panning back and forth between me as I slipped the mask back over my face and the damage to the truck as the driver got out of the vehicle. _"Hey, now! Did he stop this with his bare hands?"_

The screen switched to the reporter, who held a still image of the hood of the truck, _"Although the truck sustained significant damage, the girl that was saved didn't have so much as a scratch on her. The driver decided not to press charges, thankful for this hero's hand in stopping him."_

Another switch to the driver, who had an ice pack on his head, _"I didn't even see her running into the street. If he hadn't stopped the truck, I would have killed her for sure. I would rather lose my truck than hurt anyone with it."_ There was a pause as the driver smiled, laughing under his breath, _"I still can't believe he stopped me!"_

The screen switched back to the reporter, who had a smile on his face, _"No one was truly hurt in this accident, the truck being the only part of the incident that was truly damaged. Who is this man? Well, it seems he's already given a name to us."_

It switched back to the phone camera as someone asked the question, _"Did you save my baby?"_ the sobbing woman asked, _"W-who are you?"_

I looked to the camera recording me, and saw when I puffed my chest out. I had to admit, when I saw it I seemed to radiate some form of hope, _"I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."_

The camera switched back to the reporter again, _"Is this, 'Spider-Man' the hero Tokyo needs to stop the murderers involved in the Mincemeat Murders? We will have to wait and see."_

The video ended, and I handed the phone to Murano, who had a smile on her face.

I feigned a face of surprise and awe, "Hey, I think I actually walked by there before the reporters showed up!"

Her eyes widened as we kept going straight towards the school, past the intersection I turned on yesterday to go to the convenient store.

"So that was why you hung up so suddenly?"

I almost hit myself in the face there, _I forgot to call her back!_

I nodded, "Yeah, but everyone was so surprised they barely noticed I was there." I looked forward, looking up at the sky, "Now I understand why they didn't, at least."

Satomi replied, "It really is incredible. But I hope he really is going to help, it would be nice to know someone was looking after us against the murderers."

Venom cackled in my head, **_See, she agrees we should help. Why not?_**

I laughed a little under my breath myself, looking back ahead of me, "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

We continued down the street to the school, starting the day again.

 **Later That Day**

PE class was in session. It was easy to let Venom morph into my uniform when I went into the stall and no one questioned when I didn't get to my locker first, though this would be something that needed fixed just in case for the future. Today was basketball. I usually wasn't up for it, but I really wanted to let off some steam and see how much the symbiote would really help with. I usually wasn't too good at basketball, or any sport for that matter, but things were definitely different today.

When the ball was passed to me, I was at the 2-point line. I was sure we could make the shot, and Venom silently confirmed it. So I went to throw the ball, the alien corrected it, and it fell into the hoop without even touching the rim! I wasn't the only one that noticed that either.

From the background, I could hear Satomi yelling to me, "Hey, Izumi! If you make this next shot, I'll forgive you for hanging up on me last night."

I liked those odds. I grabbed the ball I had already thrown, and began dribbling it backwards until I was halfway down the court. I stood there, dribbling it back and forth as we confirmed the shot with Venom. We knew it would make it. I picked up the ball and began to arch my arm for the throw. Something was off, the pulse went through my head again as something stepped on my shoe. I stumbled forward, but I still wanted to make the shot. Venom automatically corrected the throw and we both threw it with a bit more force upwards.

I stumbled to the floor, looking up as the ball sailed through the air. Everyone watched as the ball flew into the sky and fell back down. Much like the first time it went through the hoop, it still didn't hit the rim. I couldn't help but laugh.

Satomi ran to me with her friend Yuko Tachikawa, a girl with black hair that met her jawline and glasses over her dark brown eyes.

Satomi knelt down to help me up, even lending a hand, "Are you okay, Izumi?

I turned around to look for the person that tripped me. I knew who it was, _Kazuki Nagai? What's his issue?_ He was unmistakable. His brown hair, which was longest on the top of his head and shorter on the sides and back, was the giveaway. He was already walking away before I could say anything, so I shrugged it off.

I grabbed her hand, picking myself back up, "So, that means I'm forgiven?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I forgive you."

Yuko grinned, leaning beside the two of us, "So, you two called each other last night?"

My face, as well as Murano's, became a pinker shade as the room suddenly got a little warmer. Murano shook her head, "It wasn't like that, I told you!"

The friend laughed, looking to me, "She told me you just missed the new hero on your way home from a walk downtown, where that other monster attacked."

I nodded, "I left in the same direction, but I never went that far into town. I never saw anything from either parts of town."

"Honestly, I think it's just a little too perfect for this 'Spider-Man' to have shown up _after_ all these events." Her eyes narrowed, looking up at the sky as the clouds shifted and drifted.

"You aren't thinking Spider-Man is bad, right?" She looked back at me, "I mean this guy saved a little girl from being ran over."

She sighed, putting her hands behind her head, "Maybe, but how the man described the monster in the alley from earlier yesterday was very similar to how that hero looked. Mostly the symbol, a white spider."

Just then, the girls were called out by their PE teacher. We said our good-byes and we went our separate ways.

 ** _The one with the glasses may be a nuisance to us._**

I was passed another basketball, being asked by other students to make another three-pointer. _She's just talking, I don't think she will do much of anything._

I threw the ball, watching as it soared through the air.

 ** _We knew of a man before, at my world, who sullied the name of Spider-Man._**

The ball bounced off the rim of the hoop. I shrugged it off, walking to the sidelines. _This isn't your world, though. People here may be different._

 ** _People don't change. It doesn't matter where we go._**

 **Ten Minutes Later**

PE was about to end and I was excelling in just about everything I did, thanks to Venom. Even just a small boost from him was enough to let us shoot through the 50-Meter Sprint, we finished it in less than a minute! This definitely broke some school records, but wouldn't be counted due to me not being in any sport regarding it. I wasn't really too bothered by that, however.

On my way back to the school building to change back into my school uniform, someone called out my name. When I turned around, I saw Nagai waving his hand for me to walk to him. I was reluctant, but I did walk over to him. As I approached, he turned around, walking around the corner of the building.

Venom didn't like this.

 ** _He is going to ambush us._**

 _You think we should head back?_

 ** _No, let's see what he has planned._**

I nodded, pursuing the fellow student around the corner. When I got there, he had a smile on his face. I trusted that he genuinely didn't mean to hurt me.

"How about we cut to the chase here, Izumi?" He began to walk around me, Venom being sure to keep a close eye on him from all directions, "Tripping you on that shot wasn't an accident. I wanted you to mess up, but you _still_ managed to make it!"

I backed up against the wall, grabbing a hold of it, "Why would you do that?"

He began laughing, "Don't play dumb with me! I've seen the way Murano has her eyes on you." He pointed his finger in my direction, "Then, without shame, she announced that you and her called each other last night!" He was almost shouting, but Izumi didn't flinch. "See, I want Murano for myself and you're just getting in the way like a cockroach that doesn't know when to die!"

He began running forward, but I saw it coming from a mile away. I jumped up, letting his fist slam against the wall as I pushed off the wall and rolled behind him.

Before he could turn, I spun around, lowering my upper body and raising my left leg. My heel connected to his chest, sending him a couple feet away and to the ground.

Nagai wasn't done yet, he rushed forward again. He went in with a left hook, which I ducked under. I punched him straight in the gut. He sent his right fist downwards, which I strafed to his right side to evade. I grabbed him by the head, spinning around and slamming it into the wall, keeping him off the ground with one hand.

One eye was still trained on me, but I closed in on him, "This is done. Murano isn't yours to decide who she associates with." I let go of him, gravity doing the work as he fell on his bottom. His eyes were now lost in space, "If you ever try hurting us again, or go after her maliciously, we will kill you."

I began to walk away, rounding the corner as I did. I had gotten a couple feet away from the scene, ready to change into my school uniform.

 **Four O'Clock**

I rushed out of the school, eager to begin hunting down the parasites responsible for the murders of those people. I couldn't find actual pictures of the bodies on the news websites, but luckily I was able to find websites that had a couple of the bodies on the darker parts of the internet. Their heads and some other parts of their bodies were torn off, with some bits of gore left behind with no real pattern to them. Venom and I were certain these were the other aliens causing these killings.

I ran through a small alley, the symbiote morphing into the suit the city knew now as Spider-Man. My bag and phone were placed inside the suit, but seemed to fade out of existence inside of the suit, and by extension, into me. I leapt up, throwing a line of web at a rooftop and tugging myself up and over the alley. I landed on a building's water tower, able to have a good view of the suburban area.

I began scanning... "What are we looking for?"

Venom's teeth infested head popped out of my chest, looking throughout the city. It answered, **"We are looking for danger. The pulse we have been feeling, we call it 'Spider-Sense,' detects danger. That can range from a simple gun to a being with the abilities to alter the cosmos hellbent on killing the entire universe."**

I leaned forward, "What is that supposed to mean, how does something kill an entire universe?"

 **"With six stones and a powerful glove."**

We both felt a pulse behind us. I turned around as the symbiote morphed back into the suit. I could feel it just beyond the school, so I hopped off the water tower and when I landed on the rooftop below, I lunged forward. I threw a line of web at the school, thrusting myself forward and throwing another web as I approached the building, tugging on this web upwards.

I began sprinting up the building, lunging upwards this time and throwing another web at the rooftop ahead of me and tugging forward, all the momentum rushing me past the set of buildings past the school.

 ** _Just another alley ahead, our perpetrator should be in that alley._** I nodded, intending to act swiftly with the information the alien had given me.

I sprinted forward, jumping across the gap of the building with ease and landing on the other side, looking down at the alley.

Below was three people, two girls from the school against the wall. One of them had a streak of red dyed in her hair short and spiky hair. The other had blonde and wavy hair that reached down to her shoulders. They both had tears in their eyes, mascara trailing down.

The man that held them at gunpoint was a larger fellow with a red T-shirt and a pair of grey sweats. He was balding on the back of his head, and the hair he did have was unruly.

 ** _When we make ourselves known, we should mock the scum._**

"They're getting mugged and you're worried about making fun of the guy holding a gun to them?"

 ** _Think about it this way, if we mock him the girls will feel safer once we save them. People will know for sure that we are good._**

It did have a point there, and it must have sensed that because it sent an idea into my head. When I got it, I had to admit, _That's actually pretty funny._

I slid off the roof and landed on the side of the building. I crawled a bit closer, then aimed my arm at the gun.

I took a deep breath, then exhaled.

"You know, this isn't what those magazines meant by approaching women!" I shouted, the attention of the mugger now on me as he turned.

He pointed the gun to the alley's entrance, then stood confused when he found nobody standing in that direction.

"No, uh, up here."

He turned to me, immediately firing the gun at me. I even thought I was done for, but Venom took over, kicking off the wall with a single foot and flipping in the air. The bullet, which would have hit us, instead hit the wall as we were sailing through the air. As we entered our second flip, I shot my web at the gun, yanking it from his hand and throwing another web at him as we spun straight up.

I tugged myself at him, getting pulled towards him but having him fly towards me at the same time. My feet connected to his chest as I held him on them using my sticky feet and spun him towards the wall, much lower than what I was sitting. I kicked off, sending him straight towards the wall and getting a good backflip in as I did it. As he slammed against the wall, I aimed my fist at him, sending a net at him. Before he could fall down, he was back against the wall, pinned against a wall of webbing.

As the criminal was put in his place, I landed with my feet together, knees in the air and my right hand planted on the ground. It was when I landed that I realized I had just took him out within three seconds!

I stood back up, turning to face the two would-be victims of a mugging. "Are you two okay?"

They both fell to the floor, sobbing and shivering. All they could manage through that was two words, "Thank you."

I walked towards them, lifting my hand to my ear and making a phone gesture with them. "Call the police and tell them to get here? Can you do that?"

The blonde nodded, reaching into her purse as I turned back around. Before I could make another leap onto the roof, one of them called back to me.

"Wait, you're Spider-Man, right? The guy that saved that girl yesterday?"

I turned around, meeting eyes with the girl with the red streak in her hair. Then I nodded.

I turned around, throwing a web at the building to the right and tugging myself up and out of the alley. As I came out of the alley, I webbed a building ahead of me, allowing myself to fall forward for a swing. I webbed a building to my left, tugging on it to gain elevation, then landed on the side of it. I jumped off the building, throwing another web to another building to the right, then pulled on it. I landed on the side of the building, leaping up and onto the roof, overseeing a lot more of the city than before.

I began to scan the city again, this time with the 'Spider-Sense' Venom had mentioned before. I looked back where he had just saved those two girls, the pulse was gone there. I turned my head towards the urban jungle of Tokyo, but wasn't met with any significant pulse.

After a couple more seconds of scanning, I couldn't find very much danger. I decided to head more towards home. _I'm going to need to check in with my parents before going out for too much longer. Once we do we can go after those other aliens._

When I finally reached close to home I jumped into a narrow alley, changing from Spider-Man to Shinichi Izumi in my school uniform. I walked out of the alley, bag in hand just a couple blocks away from home. Once I got there, I announced I was home and was greeted with my mother who was busy making dinner.

"Shinichi? You're home early."

 _Oh no._ I began to panic a little.

"Um, yeah. It seems I found a small shortcut from school. Can't believe I never saw it before." I put a foot on the stairs before leaning back down towards my mom, "I've got a lot of homework so I'm going up to my room!"

"Does that mean you want me to leave your dinner for tonight outside your room?"

"Don't worry about that, Mom! I'm not all that hungry tonight." I shouted back as I closed the distance to my room.

I closed my door, throwing my bag at its usual place. I jumped on the bed as the symbiote morphed from the school uniform to a pair of orange basketball shorts and a T-shirt.

I checked my phone, looking at the time. "Only four eighteen? We may have to do just a little bit more heroic stunts just to make it home at the right time."

I could tell this made the symbiote a little happier. I waited until dinner was done and eaten to head back out into the city. As I walked up to my room a second time, I told my parents that I was calling it a night, as to discourage them from entering my room while I was gone. By the time I had gotten back to my room and put on the Spider-Man suit, it was already just five o'clock.

I turned off my lights and walked towards the window, opening it. I crawled out the window, putting my hands on the walls of the house so I wouldn't fall. When I finally got all the way outside, I shut my window and launched myself over the suburbia, landing on the rooftops and hopping off until I finally reached taller buildings to swing off from.

It wasn't long until I landed on the side of a building, beginning my scan. Much to my surprise, the symbiote's gifted Spider-Sense pointed me in the direction of the suburbs I just left.

"Could've warned me sooner."

I leapt back, swinging back to the suburbs and towards the park where I had previously saved the girl. I landed on a light pole, where along the street I saw a man with blonde, wavy hair that only reached past his ears. He wore a purple vest and a black long sleeve shirt along with a pair of blue jeans.

The man noticed me immediately. His face was stern as he approached, and I slid off the light post, casting a web for me to hang upside-down. He stopped around ten feet away.

"So, you're what came out of the other meteor that hit us?" He spoke monotone, his face unchanging.

Venom took its turn speaking, forming his own horrific face through my left shoulder, **"You would be correct."**

"If you came from out of this world, much like we did, I am curious as to why you help these creatures. I've seen when you saved that smaller meal in this very park." His mouth was the only thing that moved, everything else was motionless.

Venom cackled, **"If we are honest, we are only helping them because we want to help. It is what both of us desire collectively."**

"Us? You're with a human?"

I raised my hand, "Yeah, I'm the human. The human that wants to stop you guys from murdering other humans."

 **"We are the one that wants to fight."** Venom snarled.

"I see, if you want to fight, then we will fight."

The head of the man in front of us began to break apart, his face separating into six separate ligaments with two spikes that grew off the top of his head and eyes coming out of where the mouth would have been. The spikes slashed at us.

We saw it coming, thanks to the Spider-Sense and dropped straight to the ground with Venom's head retracting into the shoulder of the suit. We still managed to land on the ground with our feet and hands, but were forced to strafe towards the playground due to the meaty tendrils coming down towards the pavement.

The light post was cut in two, falling to the ground with a large bang and clank. The sound, for whatever reason, hurt. I could feel the symbiote recoil, which made me feel like I was going to vomit.

 ** _C'mon, say something witty. This is how Spider-Man usually does things!_**

"Something witty? I'm trying not to die here, this isn't like the other guy. This is serious!" I dodged another strike from the tendrils, landing on some of the playground equipment.

The man in the vest began walking forward. I threw my webs at his feet, forcing him to stop dead in his tracks as he couldn't lift them anymore.

 ** _Even more reason to mock him. If there's anything that we have learned from fighting Spider-Man over the years, that mocking is what makes him Spider-Man._**

The other alien slashed at his feet, continuing his approach. I threw more webs at his feet, but this time he slashed at them as they shot towards him. The webs were cut and didn't hit.

I swallowed hard, "But I'm not whoever this Spider-Man is! Don't compare me to him." I jumped in the air, throwing two web lines at the adversary's shoulders. They connected, and as I landed I flicked the lines, launching him into the air and back into the ground. "Though I have to admit, this really does seem like some horror manga."

The alien used the tendrils to pick himself back up. "What are you talking about?" His voice seemed to show a bit of annoyance.

I crouched downwards, looking around me for something to use against him.

"This is an A/B conversation, see your way out of it!"

He began his approach again, throwing the tendrils back at me. I cartwheeled over the light pole, barely dodging the attack.

 **"See? You're getting the hang of it."**

"Shut up." I mumbled.

I waited a second longer, the other alien close enough now. I got Venom to use his black tendrils to grab the light post that had been cut. In the matter of seconds, I swung the pole upwards, hitting the alien with it and sending him flying into the wall past the playground.

He dug himself off the wall, groaning, "You really are annoying me now. Why can't you just let yourself be killed?"

He charged forward, but was stopped when I jousted the pole at him. He tried cutting the pole but couldn't cut it fast enough before his head was crushed between it and the wall. There was a crunch to it, which made me cringe.

I threw a couple web nets reinforced with some of the symbiote's goo. When he tried to cut it this time, he failed.

I let out a sigh.

We jumped forward, webbing both meaty tendrils to the wall of the playground as I landed on the pole which impaled him. I made sure to land just before the blood.

"You've asked a couple questions, now it's my turn. How many of you are there?" I asked, pointing at him.

He was still audible as he spoke, but only barely, "Enouhh of ush tou... g-kill you all."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Hogheshtly, I eon't know. I eien't... didn't g-count."

I looked down, turning my attention to Venom now.

 _Alright, so how do we dispose of him?_

 ** _We could always feed on it._**

 _No, not after the stunt you pulled before!_

 ** _Hear us out first._**

I sighed, looking at the captured alien, then back to the ground.

 _Fine, what are you thinking?_

 ** _We can tear the head off and consume just the parasite. That way, we are not eating people and we still feed. Of course if the body is more parasite than human..._**

He cackled, leaving the implication there. I looked at the alien, then back at the houses which had lights on and people attempting to see what was going on. At this point the sun was completely down so he wouldn't be visible anymore. I looked back to the body, the blood splattered all over the pole and the wall.

 _Okay, but away from everyone else. No one needs to see it._

I let the Symbiote take form, watching as our form grew from Spider-Man to Venom, with the exception, I noticed, of the symbol. It tore the pole out from the wall, letting a tendril lick the blood from it. Venom slammed its right hand against the wall, licking the blood from the wall and gaining a tight grasp on the alien. It leapt away, leaving the scene of a broken playground and people finally walking outside with flashlights to check everything out.

We eventually ended up on a rooftop, and I let the symbiote do its thing. I wasn't sure if I would regret this later.

It grabbed the man's body by his shoulders, its right hand still on the parasite. It didn't feel much different from tearing a grape from its stem when Venom tore off the head from the body. After a couple seconds and a lot of gross sounds coming from its right hand, the symbiote opened the hand and we could both feel the parasite being consumed by the second.

The sensation was back, the ecstatic rush of pleasure from the act of feeding. This, however, was much stronger than before. It was so strong that we eventually had to fall to our hands and legs just to support ourselves. Our heads were already buzzing, my mind went blank as soon as the feeding started. We curled our toes and Venom flicked its tongue back and forth.

Once the climax began, the symbiote couldn't help but howl up as the moon shone it's bright, white light on us.

It was over.

We had consumed the parasite.

Venom gave me back control, receding back to the form of Spider-Man. When I was done gasping for air, I finally noticed the body to our left.

"Venom," I managed through deep breaths, "What do we do about the body?"

 ** _If there's any bit of parasite remaining, we cannot let this get into the wrong hands. It must not be recreated in the chance we do eradicate them._**

"Yeah," I stood back up, standing over the body, "but how?"

 ** _Does the school have a giant furnace?_**

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

The door to the rooftop opened, four men piling out and immediately noticing the body on the floor, the head off its body. We hopped off the entrance to the roof, landing ahead of them. They pointed their guns at us.

"Holy shit!" The officer in front demanded. "Get on the ground, you freak!"

We held up our hands, **"That isn't happening."** Venom and I growled.

He kept his gun up, obviously shaking. "Y-y-you... You're that monster. The one... You sent four men to the hospital.

 **"We sent criminals there, yes."**

"W-whatever," he shone his flashlight on the body, "Did you kill him, too?"

We shook our head, then realized he couldn't see that, **"No, something else killed him before we finished it off."**

He shined the flashlight back on us now, "Something else? What are you talking about? You obviously did it."

We looked down at the body, **"That's difficult to explain without showing you."** I looked at the moon, **"Two nights ago, two comets entered the atmosphere. In both of the comets carried different extraterrestrial beings. One of them has a goal of killing the entire human race, to use them as their cattle."**

The officer stayed his place, almost chuckling, "Y-yeah, and that one was you, right? You're going to kill and eat us all, eh!"

We interjected, **"The other species, is one of us."** Venom let my head become partially visible, only enough for the officer to identify me as human. The officers backed off, something I thought would happen. But the officer that had been engaging with me stepped forward after the shock wore off.

"This alien, it isn't hurting you of manipulating you?"

I shook my head, "No, so far he's worked with me to fight against the other aliens."

The officer spoke again after swallowing, "And what are they?"

Venom flicked its tongue as I spoke, "They're actually not too different from the one I'm wearing. Difference is, my alien doesn't kill anyone in the process of acquiring a partnership." the symbiote pointed its head towards the body on the ground, the head missing from his body and blood now dried on the roof, "They kill their host in the process of forming their partnership by eating and taking the exact form of their head, as far as we know."

The officer hesitated, but lowered his gun. He sighed, holstering the gun and taking of his hat to scratch his head.

An officer behind him spoke up, "Sir, are we really about to listen to this monster? I mean, he's right here next to a dead body, he obviously-"

"Please," we growled, letting the symbiote cover my head again, showing Venom's face in place of mine. **"If we killed him, there wouldn't be a body left to find."**

He turned to his buddies, whispering and talking amongst themselves. Eventually, he sighed, then turned back to me. He put his hat back on, nodding.

"Okay, alien-"

 **"Venom. We are called Venom."**

He took a breath, "Sorry, Venom, I think aliens are a little outside of our jurisdiction. If you wouldn't mind dealing with these for us, it would be appreciated. Hell, with you and that Spider-Man from the news, there's almost no room for us normal officers."

We leapt back to the entrance, getting gasps from some of the officers. **"Make sure that body is burned, there might be a bit of that thing inside of him still and we don't want want this to continue for longer than it needs to."**

With that, we let gravity take its course and plummeted towards the ground, throwing a web as thick as my normal arm to my left and swinging through the bright streets of night. I threw a second web, pulling myself upwards and throwing myself into the air, turning the corner on a third web on my right.

After a couple more minutes of swinging around, I landed on the side of a building as Spider-Man, taking a deep breath out. I peered around the city, using my Spider-Sense to find any threats throughout the area.

"Hey, Venom?"

The symbiote emerged from my chest, looking back at with with his lensed eyes.

"From now on, we should deal with those aliens as us instead of Spider-Man. Leave the heroics and slaying separate."

 **"We like that plan."**

With that, the Spider-Sense detected something faint ahead of us.

I threw a web line up at the top of the wall, launching myself upwards. As I approached the top of the building, I kicked the top with effort. This threw me backwards, towards the sign of danger.

"WOOOOHOOOOO!" I threw a web at a taller building ahead of me, throwing myself towards it and jumping off the corner, forward. I headed towards the parking lot, where five men looked up from approaching a woman in a business suit and skirt.

"Are these guys bothering you ma'am?" I joked before delivering the first kick to one of the thug's head.


	4. I Eat Pancakes with a Girl

_**I've been away for a hot minute on both the stories I've been working on. I do plan on working on both Parasyte and Hellboy's Hero Academia still, but there's just a few other things using up my creative juices at the moment. I finally got the energy to do more of this and am still excited to see where both these stories will lead me.**_

 _ **A few people were a bit concerned about the direction of the story in regards to the whole Spider-Man and Venom thing. Because of Venom's own obsession with Spider-Man, as shown in comics, I want to show that obsession in one way or another.**_

 ** _nataku2709: I realize that, however the english title of the anime, Parasyte, is also evidently spelled with a 'y' where the 'i' would be, so instead of having the title be something like Venom X Parasyte I figured that would be a perfect way to tie the two together within the title. I could have probably made up a title for it but I do feel like that title was a little more appropriate._**

 _ **Again, sorry for the hiatus, but I'm going to try and get these stories to anyone that's reading these as I can. Thank you for your patience.**_

* * *

When I finally got home, it was already eleven at night. I was beat, not by any of the criminals and people I helped in just that one night, but just tired. I climbed back through my window, the lights in my room still off. The symbiote morphed into my shorts and T-shirt from the Spider-Man outfit.

As I stretched, I yawned, falling on my bed, "Hey, Venom, did we get any texts?"

His gooey tendril emerged from my chest, laying the phone gently in my hand.

"Thanks." I flipped my phone open.

Yuko texted me.

 _Yuko: Spider-Man has been at it again! Just after school he saved two of our classmates from a mugging._

I smiled, and sent her my text.

 _Izumi: Really? Does that mean that you were wrong about him?_

Yuko replied pretty quickly.

 _Yuko: Maybe. The police also released a statement that the monster from the alley, whom they found themselves calling him Venom, stopped 'one of the Mincemeat Murderers,' meaning there are multiple murderers involved. And this time, this Venom creature KILLED him._

 _Izumi: Would you look at that, two heroes fighting for the side of good!_

 _Yuko: I would hardly call the monster a hero, heroes don't kill._

 _Izumi: And the other one?_

 _Yuko: Spider-Man seems to be more heroic. The victims of the mugging claimed he was telling jokes as he fought._

After a minute Yuko sent another text.

 _Yuko: Do you think Spider-Man and Venom will ever fight it out?_

 _Izumi: I couldn't tell you._

I exited our conversation, taking a deep breath. I picked myself up, crawling over to my pillow and laying back down. I looked back at my phone, seeing another text from Murano.

 _Murano: Hey, I was wondering, Izumi. What would you say about going out for pancakes tomorrow? After the crazy week you've had with the robbery and everything I was thinking hanging out with someone would be nice._

I looked over the message, thinking about the weekend and how things could go. I knew the symbiote felt the anxiety as he morphed a small head over the left side of my chest.

 **"What's the issue, don't we want to do this?"**

I nodded, "I do, but with the whole Spider-Man thing, I don't want to miss someone in trouble."

The symbiote crawled in front of the screen, then looked back to me, **"Why not just tell her we're Spider-Man?"**

I bolted up, widening my stare at the alien, "Just like that? 'Oh, by the way, I'm Spider-Man! I have this cool alien, who is also the big monster that's been talked about.'" I waved my hand in front of my face, slumping back down, "I can't do that. I don't want you to scare her off."

The symbiote peered over to the closet, **"Unless she doesn't figure anything out about us."** I raised an eyebrow and he continued, **"Let's say we are underneath our normal clothes and we act as a normal costume. We surprise her by bringing her up to a rooftop and swing around a little with her. It has worked before."**

"You mean by the real 'Spider-Man' you keep referring to. What's your obsession with him, anyway?"

The symbiote hesitated, but eventually began again, **"He was our best partner. Our first partner from our world."**

"There were others?"

 **"Four after him. None of them could match what Spider-Man - what we - had. They are not important."** The symbiote seemed to trail off, looking into the night sky as if to reminisce on what had been.

"So," the symbiote turned back to me, tongue flicking, "what happened to you and Spider-Man? Did he figure out you wanted to eat people and got rid of you?"

 **"That was not an issue until... later."** It shook its head, **"No, he only realized we wanted to permanently bond with him and rejected us. After we found another, Eddie Brock, who gave us a new path as Venom."**

"That still doesn't explain why you're still so obsessed with him." I raised my hand for emphasis.

He simply replied, **"Because we were perfect."** before going back to his form as my T-shirt.

 ** _We should get some rest for school tomorrow, and so we can be ready to impress Satomi as the hero of the town._**

I laughed a little, _Yeah, right, we're not doing that._

I turned to my phone, sending Satomi a reply.

 _Izumu: Pancakes sound really good. Let's do it!_

 **The Next Day**

The same routine went about the next day for us. Venom morphed into our uniform as I hopped out of bed, I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, Venom used a tendril to grab my bag from my room as we walked by it and we ate breakfast.

I took more of a stroll this time around as I had plenty more time to get to school, which to me was fine. Then I got to class, which was boring compared to the most recent activities Venom and I had gotten involved in. Speaking of, I ended up taking his advice about wearing him like a normal costume, which to him translated to him being like that for the whole day. However, I took my notes and waited for the day to end. It was at the end of the day that I had finally met up with Murano, being greeted and greeting her with a warm smile.

"Izumi, hurry up! I want to get a good seat at the restaurant." She waved me over.

I smiled, speeding up to a slow jog, "I think you're a bit too worried about it, we'll get a really good seat, I promise you."

"We'll see about that." And with that, she took the lead.

We did get a good seat outside the restaurant where the umbrella tables were set up. We got our food pancakes, which were delicious.

Murano exhaled during the meal, taking a stretch, "Things really have been crazy lately, though. With the murders, the robbery, that monster and a superhero, it kind of makes you wonder what the future has in store for us, you know?"

I nodded, looking up to the sky, "Yeah, how much crazier could it get, right?"

"And it doesn't seem like anyone knows how to feel about this. On one hand, people are being murdered in the most visceral way imaginable and on the other hand we have superheroes swooping in and saving the day. Even last night, that spider guy saved a woman from getting jumped, stopped a bus from hitting a car that ran a red light and stopped a criminal that snatched a purse from an old lady." She placed her finger into the air for emphasis before restating, "All in a single night! How does someone do that?"

I shrugged as I took a bite of pancake. Once I swallowed, I replied, "To me it sounds like the Mincemeat Murders and the general safety of Tokyo just took a turn for the better."

She nodded, taking a bite of her whipped cream topped pancakes. I followed her lead, taking another bite from mine. As I was finishing up that bite she placed her hand on mine, which almost made me choke. Luckily the symbiote was somehow able to stop me from choking at all.

I could feel my face becoming more pink when I looked at her eyes, which were looking back at mine.

"How are you doing? About the robbery, I mean. You seemed really disturbed about it the other day and I just wanted to make sure."

My heart was racing now. I smiled, trying to seem as calm as I could. Venom even used whatever made him able to manipulate my emotions to calm me down. I nodded, giving a grin, "I'm doing fine, Satomi. Even great, now that I had a chance to hang out with you."

Murano's eyes widened and her face became a new shade of pink. Once I realized what I had just said, mine did as well. But she did return a small smile, looking away, "U-uh, that's good to hear! I'm glad that I could help you so much." She turned back to her food and took another bite.

I looked back down at my food, taking a bite myself as I contemplated telling her.

Venom gave me a silent, 'yes,' to which I still had to ask if it was right.

"Satomi!"

She perked up form her food, "Y-yes, Shinichi?"

I hesitated. _Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if she gets freaked out?_

Satomi leaned forward, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, waving my hand, "O-oh, no, I was just wondering if we had homework in Math but the teacher was out today. Sorry for yelling like that."

She nodded with a giggle, "You're always so serious about your grades, Shinichi. You need to relax from time to time! Especially after this crazy week."

"You're right, but I shouldn't let my grades slip either. That would probably stress me out even more trying to catch up."

She waved that off, "You get straight A's most of the time, getting a little behind wouldn't be the end for you."'

"Maybe," I replied as I took another bite of pancake.

 ** _Smooth._**

 _Quiet._

The three of us took our stroll back to home, where we accompanied each other. It was nice being able to talk to her at least somewhat normally, despite all the craziness going on.

"You know what would be fun, Shinichi?" Satomi asked.

I looked down to her, nodding, "Why? You been wanting to see something for a while?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't really kept up to date with that stuff. Wouldn't it be fun though?"

"Yeah, it could be." I tried thinking of any movies coming out but I couldn't think of any.

We had just turned the corner to where a small strip of grass and a line of trees were visible. Between some of these trees was a group of three boys. At first they just seemed to be loitering.

It was Satomi that saw the grey cat buried neck deep into the dirt. Then two of the teens launched a small rock at it.

She covered her mouth with her hands "What are they doing that for?"

I immediately marched ahead of her. The third boy had only just tossed his rock before I snatched it out of the air with ease. I didn't listen to them whine as I turned back around and dug the cat out from the dirt. As I did, the feline pranced away.

"Hey! What was that for?" One whined again.

I didn't turn to them, but instead began to walk and join Satomi back home. I did tell them, "You shouldn't do that to a cat, they're alive and have feelings just like us." However, I was stopped when my Spider-Sense went off.

I bolted back around, catching a rock about the size of the palm of my hand, then threw it back at him. The rock hit him in the stomach. The other two boys scrunched their faces. One boy even yelled back, "You're about to get the ass-whoopin' of your life, man! You won't be safe just because your girl is here."

Satomi tugged at the back of my shirt, "We should run, you saved the cat already."

I smiled back to her, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Then I turned my attention back to them, "If you think you're tough just because there's three of you, you're in for a big surprise."

The one that was hit in the stomach began to step forward. He was larger than me by a lot, but I knew that wouldn't be an issue for me. For us.

"You're dead meat, you skinny little-" The larger boy had thrown a punch, which I responded with by slapping his hand out of my direction and showing him in the back towards his buddies. He stumbled forward and I was now facing Murano.

I pointed back to them without looking, "See? Not a problem."

She pointed with a gasp, then my Spider-Sense went off. I ducked, elbowing one of the other boys in the chest and sending him tumbling to the ground with him holding his chest. The third boy was behind him, throwing his right fist upwards towards me. I strafed right past him, tripping him onto his buddy on the ground.

By now the larger guy was up and going in for a tackle. To this I responded with jumping and rolling over his back, getting a position behind him. He went to turn, which earned him a solid fist to the cheek. The larger boy was sent to the ground again, this time out cold. The other two boys finally collected themselves, only to find their biggest guy on the ground.

They looked at him, then back at me, then to each other. They both shook their heads and turned back to me, "Alright, we're sorry man!" One declared as they both bowed at a perfect 90 degree angle.

The other nodded, "Yeah, we won't do nothing like that to a cat or any animal again, honest!"

I crossed my arms, nodding, "Good, and if I do find you guys doing this again, I won't stop at the big guy."

They bowed their heads again, "Thank you! You're too kind!" Then they bolted, leaving their big buddy on the ground to sleep it off.

Once they were a good distance away, I looked back to Satomi, who was bewildered. I walked back towards her, smiling, "See, I had it handled."

"Holy crap, Shinichi! That was amazing!" She declared as she grabbed onto my arm, "You were like an American action hero, with so much suave, too!" She got even closer, scrunching her eyebrows. She then poked my cheek, which made my already red face even more red, "Are you sure you're Izumi Shinichi?"

I laughed, moving her finger off my face, "Of course I'm me!"

 _But Venom helped._

"C'mon," I offered my arm, "We still have to walk home."

She took my arm, giggling, "Well, I must have been missing out all these years. Or maybe it turns out you're becoming one of these superheroes too?"

I laughed nervously, to which Venom interjected.

 ** _This is our chance._**

"Hell no."

Satomi perked up, "What was that?"

"I mean," I began to sweat a little, "I could never be a superhero, you need powers for that."

She shrugged, hugging my arm a little tighter, "I don't know, you seemed pretty powerful back there."

 _You have no idea._ With that, I could only chuckle.


	5. I Tried to Eat My Math Teacher

_New York City_

 _Baxter Building_

 _Days Ago_

The lab was in shambles, paper thrown left and right and stations turned into bent scraps of metal and chipped plastic. Behind broken bulletproof glass was a ring-like machine that was burnt to a crisp and bent out of the perfectly circular curvature. Electricity flickered out of a cord that dangled from the ceiling of the room every now and then, becoming a distraction to the man on the other side of the broken window.

A white streak on either side of his head was almost as iconic as his stretching appendages that were already working to shut the electricity down for the top floor he was stationed on.

The elevator door rang just before it opened, revealing a younger man in a red and blue spandex outfit that was beaten and torn. He limped inside, meeting eyes with Reed Richards, the leader of the Fantastic Four.

"Eddie got away but Cletus is on his way to jail now. Lucky for us he won't have his symbiote to help him escape." Spider-Man looked into the room with the broken ring device, "So the only question is where the other two slops of goo went, right?"

Reed shook his head, "Because of your fight with them, the whole lab is going to be in need of repairs." The scientist wiped his face as he spoke, "And as of right now, that was a blind jump to an uncalibrated destination."

Spider-Man pulled off his mask so he could wipe off the blood from his lip. He looked back to the machine, "I thought this was made to be able to use another pocket dimension like the Negative Zone. Wouldn't they be there?"

"In order to travel there, a tethering point must be made on both ends. Meaning I have to isolate the point of entry for a stable transition. Otherwise the person would be thrown to any dimension within the realm of possibility."

Peter sat on the floor with a groan, "Okay, so how long until the portal is back up and running?"

The power finally shut off to that floor and Reed turned to Peter, " _This_ lab won't be up and running for a while. It will take few months to-."

"A few months!?" Peter was on his feet again. "We don't have a few months; we have a couple days, maybe just a few _hours_ before both symbiotes are up and killing people again!"

Reed scrunched his brows, "We don't even know if they landed anywhere hospitable."

"If they did, it would be our faults people died if we didn't help! They may not be our dimension's people, but they still matter." Peter was in Mr. Fantastic's face now. He reeled back, pulling his mask back over his head, "If you don't help then I'll find someone who will."

Peter began marching towards the window, getting halfway to it before Reed called back.

"Hold on, Pete. I sent Tony the schematics for this a while back ago. He should have a replica of it in one of his labs."

Peter looked back, then to the window again, "Let me get home before I head over to Avenger's Tower. I need to get one of my backup costumes. I'll be there soon."

 _Tokyo_

 _Now_

I leapt out of his bedroom window to deviate from his usual routine before going to school. My goal was to look around town for people that needed help. Nothing much came from this, however, and I went to school soon after. This was when everything got a little weird. There was a new teacher for the math class. She seemed fine to me, really good looking even, but a bit disconnected at the same time. She introduced himself plainly and directly as Ryoko Tamiya before starting the lesson.

Venom kept droning on and on about how bored he was which got old fast. I wanted to go out and fight bad guys as badly as he did, but I still had other responsibilities to keep up with. She also spoke in a monotone which didn't help too much. Actually, her whole set of expressions seemed to be more robotic than human.

When she looked to a student she would look at them as if they weren't even there. Yet, her eyes were still locked on them. A boy was called on and got the right answer.

She answered with a quick, "Correct."

A girl got a question wrong and the teacher answered just as quickly with an, "Incorrect." Then she wrote the right answer on the board.

Alone, those things don't seem too bad, but it was just how little she elaborated on things. The girl obviously flipped a part of the equation, but Tamiya didn't explain anything to her. Again, alone there wasn't anything wrong with what was going on but it just felt weird.

Lunch time eventually came around and I went to the rooftop as per usual.I sat down against the fence, pulling out my lunch and digging in. Venom emerged from my tie, frowning through the lenses on its face.

"What are you thinking? "

" **I'm hungry."**

"Hey, I'm eating lunch now." I began to chew on some squid. I pulled out my phone, opening a map of Tokyo. "So, which part of Tokyo should we look over later?"

The alien didn't even look at the map, it just flicked its tongue, **"Why don't we tail that new teacher?"**

"Okay, no." I chuckled, shifting over and picking up a rice triangle for a bite, "I didn't take you for a perverted alien."

The symbiote struck me on the back of the head, followed by a quick "Ow!" from me.

" **The wench's body is not our focus!"** It closed in on my face, frowning further, **"Think about how her body language compared to the man from the other day. Her voice, too. It was very similar. "**

I shook my head, "But, she didn't kill any of the students, did she? If she was one of them, she would be out there killing people as we speak."

" **Perhaps."** The alien flicked its tongue, closing in again, **"We should do it just to be sure, though. If anyone dies, it will be on our hands!"**

I tried thinking of some excuse to not, but I had nothing. We didn't know how they operated or how they went about things. If we had a lead on one, we had an obligation to check it out as a person with extra abilities. Otherwise, they very well might win what seemed to be a war. They've already killed countless people and they were clearly not stopping.

"Alright, fine. We'll tail them after school under one condition." The symbiote nodded, obviously pleased with getting its way, "We will trail them as Venom, not Spider-Man. I don't want the hero associated with stalking a woman."

" **We are okay with this."**

I continued my lunch, happy to have a bit of peace and quiet before going to class.

 _Outside School Grounds_

The young man opened the door to an alley with a woman he was clinging onto by her shoulder. He was wearing a grey beanie over medium length brown hair. He had on a loose red hoodie with a black shirt on underneath and a pair of black loose-fitted pants that were also sagging. With a smirk, he pushed the woman away.

The girl was wearing a pair of pink ear muffs over her long black hair. She had on a brown coat over her school uniform. Below her skirt was a pair of black leggings and the typical pair of school shoes. She laughed as she turned around.

The boy nodded towards the school, "Go on, Kana, get to class so the school doesn't come after ya or anything." He remarked.

The girl began walking, "Alright, Mitsuo, I'm going! But you better be here when school gets out, hear me?"

He nodded, waving her off, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be here."

The two departed, Mitsuo deciding to go to the city for a bit of business. He whipped out his phone, calling a buddy of his, "Yo, dude. Some idiot decided not to pay me back some money I had, I'm planning on going down there myself to get it after I drop my girl home."

 _"I got your back, meet me at the train station when we're doing it."_ The boy hung up the phone and was on his way thereafter.

 _Sunset_

I sat between two buildings in a dark alley across from the entrance to the school as the hulking form. As Venom, we finally saw the teacher walking out of the school with the same face she donned in class. It was time.

We scaled the wall, jumping over on top of the building to look down below. Good thing too, because she took the alley we were just over.

We stalked over her, jumping over buildings and occasionally moving away from the ledge to avoid being detected. It didn't take too long for her to go into another alley. She was met with a dead end by a gate that separated one side of the alley from another. She turned around, then turned back to the fence.

Her entire head separated from itself, opening into almost a flower-like shape made of flesh and teeth. A few tendrils shot out from the same mouth, pushing off the ground and lifting her up.

 **"She really is one of them."** Tamiya heard us, turning immediately.

We jumped forward, shooting a black web towards her. She sliced at the web, cutting it in two before launching herself up. She jabbed at us with a tendril, catching us in the stomach! We returned by grabbing her with our huge arms and shooting large tendril appendages at the walls ourselves. The tendril stuck to the wall and we pulled towards the wall with the alien facing towards it.

She almost hit the wall but she swiped our face with the tendril. I won't lie, that one really did hurt and even blinded us for a few seconds for Venom to recover. While we did so, all three of us fell to the floor.

We were almost going to strike another time, but the woman was holding up her hands.

Venom and I gave her a look of confusion, **"What are you doing?"**

"Surrendering." Her mouth closed back to her face from class, "I'm surprised. I did not expect you to be able to speak with that tongue in the way."

We were on our feet now, even when hunched over we towered over her by almost four feet. **"Are you insulting us?"**

"No." She paused before continuing, "You said us, is there another of you?"

 **"Never mind that!"** We closed in, Venom getting close enough that our saliva dripped on her face, **"You gave up, so what do you want?"**

"I've heard about you and that you were able to overpower one of the other of my kind. I would simply realize that fighting you alone would prove futile." She looked over to the alley entrance, where a girl in our school uniform was stuck staring at us. She screamed and ran out of view. The parasite looked back at us, "Perhaps we should find someplace else to talk where no one will see us. There's another I want you to meet."

I was about to decline when Venom answered for me instead, **"Meet us in the Harold Coffee Shop, in a booth so we may speak frankly. We will wear our hood up."**

We leapt out of the alley in a single bound, leaving a crater behind as we did. Venom leapt once we hit the rooftop, going even further before casting a thick, black web to a building to swing. We landed on a flagpole as Spider-Man so as to not break the pole once we landed.

"Are you kidding me?! Meet us in a café! What were you thinking?"

 **"We did not want to make another scene there, people would hate us more."** The symbiote emerged from my chest, looking back up at me, **"If we want to learn about them, we must ask questions."**

I sighed, "I guess I did complain about that earlier, didn't I?" I looked back over the city. "How did you even know about Herald café? I never talked about it."

 _ **We see your mind, Shinichi.**_

I nodded to Venom's telepathic answer.

"Whelp, let's go to the café then." I jumped off the pole, casted a line of web, and then swung towards the train station for the possibly dangerous meet up.

 _New York City_

 _Avenger's Tower_

Peter arrived at the laboratory of Tony Stark in a cloth version of his black and white costume. As he leapt to the runway of the Quinjet he made his presence known. "Don't be alarmed! I'm not wearing a murderous goop; it only looks like I am."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "You have a suit like that?"

The young hero let his head hang, "Yeah, I do. A friend of mine made it for me because she liked the look." He pepped back up, raising his hands, "Okay, she's not always a friend. She kind of plays both sides of the law, but she's not too-."

Iron Man raised his hand, prompting the young adult to quiet down. He nodded to the machine, which looked exactly like the machine Reed had. "This is the machine you'll need to catch your sister-totes."

"Symbiotes." Peter walked towards the machine, "You have their signal, or signature or whatever?"

Tony shouted, "Get away, its not ready yet!"

Spider-Man quickly hopped away from the machine, landing on a pillar next to a console. The vigilante turned to the Avenger, raising an eyebrow, "Why isn't it ready?"

"We still have no clue where your aliens are. If they're in the same dimension then this will be much easier, but if they aren't then this will be difficult to figure out." Tony walked towards the machine, beckoning the spider-themed hero with him towards the other side of it. There lay a machine with a capsule inside of it. "This device is going to be able to pick up any signatures related to them, so if we got something they were tied to in this dimension, we could tether the dimension they are currently in with that item."

"So we need something from them to find them?"

"That's where the money is."

Clapping his hands together, Spider-Man laughed, "Well, we could probably get something from Kassidy considering he's on his way to a comfortable estate in prison. As for Venom we could probably get some of Scorpion's DNA considering he was Venom for a while."

Tony nodded, "Scorpion? Was he bonded to the symbiote recently?"

"How recently are we talking?"

"Tell me how long its been since then and I'll judge whether or not that would be recent."

Peter scratched the back of his head, "U-um, about fiv… onths.. . go."

"Excuse me?"

"Five months… ago."

Tony scrunched his brow, "Why can't we get Eddie, Parker? Wasn't he bonded with this thing just before you got here?"

"Yeah, he was." There was a pause before he continued, "Bu-u-u-t, I kind of couldn't catch him because he bonded with another symbiote and ran away." There was another sigh as Tony began thinking about what to do next.

 _Herald Café_

 _Twenty Minutes Later_

I sat in the booth with a gray hoodie made by the same alien that made up the mass of black monster and the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. I had ordered some tea and half of it was already gone by the time Tamiya arrived with a man beside her. Venom noticed her first, as by the time I turned to face her, his face was over mine underneath the hood.

The man immediately went for a tendril, but Venom had a similar idea. His meaty tendril and our black spear stopped in front of each other's faces.

The only reason we didn't pierce each other was because Tamiya ordered, "Enough!"

We both retracted our makeshift blades, though Venom did so with his evil chuckle.

The two sat down across from us. When the waitress came by, Venom retracted the tongue. She took our orders, the other two just wanted water and I ordered a lemon scone. I did keep my head lowered the entire time so as to not petrify the hostess. Once the order came back around, we began.

Tamiya started, "Let me introduce myself, I-."

 **"Ryoko Tamiya, a teacher at the high school starting today. We know."** We growled. **"We are Venom."**

Tamiya continued, "This is Mr. A, another one of us as you have probably deduced."

 **"Yup, we noticed."** I took a bite of the lemon scone, which really wasn't as difficult as I thought it might be. **"Why was it important that we meet him?"**

Mr. A frowned, "Why _are_ we speaking with this creature?"

Tamiya closed her eyes, speaking plainly as in class, "There is more value in having him as an enemy. He was the one that defeated another of us."

"So it is hostile towards us and should be eliminated."

Tamiya continued on her own, "Mr. A and I do not wish to harm humans. In fact, we are curious about human life and wish to study it further." She paused before continuing, "Mr. A and I had sexual intercourse and I am now pregnant."

 **"So the parasites breed now."** Venom inquired, but I continued, **"Is that even possible considering the human part of you is dead?"**

Tamiya elaborated motionless as I took another bite of scone. "The humans we took over are not decaying. We took over their bodies in such a way to allow us to keep them alive. As for the functioning of the organ, it is my experiment to see how it works and to understand humans."

"Which I think is pointless." Mr. A chimed in, "There is no point in this. We do not need to understand them or ourselves, we must only eat humans. There's no point in asking otherwise." He stood from the table, walking out of the café swiftly.

 **"He will be an issue for us."** Venom added.

"Please, do not mind him. He still has not gotten over his hunger to be able to see the bigger picture."

I took another sip of tea before coming back to the conversation, **"How does your kind breed anyways? Eggs, right?"**

"Actually, we do not reproduce with each other. In fact, I do not recall how we reproduce."

 **"That doesn't seem like something you shouldn't know."** I said before Venom continued, **"Though, we can't say we know how we reproduce either, personally."**

"I am still curious about you referring to yourself as a plural noun, but I think I know why. So let me make one thing clear to you, Venom." She let the side of her face that faced the wall open into a tendril, "If you try to fight me again or expose my identity, I will not hesitate to kill those you call classmates in the span of three seconds." With that, Tamiya stood from the booth and walked towards the door.

I paid for my scone, finally looking at the hostess with my face rather than looking down, then walked into an alley before swinging away as Spider-Man towards home. I took my time, allowing for long, wide swings rather than the usual rapid and quick swinging and zipping I did.

I took a deep breath as I swung around a building, a groan emerging as I did. "We gave way too much away back there. Why did you have to go and tell her that we know she's a teacher? The name would be enough!"

 _ **I believed it would intimidate her.**_ The symbiote defended.

"Yeah, well great job pal," I pushed myself high into the air so I could have a longer fall for the next swing, "You intimidated her right into threatening us with the people in my class!"

As we closed into the end of the fall, I casted another web and was sent swinging a bit faster through the air than I had been the past few minutes. I let go a bit early, picking up speed as I rounded another corner. As I finished letting go of that rope, I flew through an alley past the train station and landed on top of a train so I could head on home with a bit of laziness instead.

"Here's to hoping she's telling the truth about wanting to understand humans rather than killing them."

 _Elsewhere in Tokyo_

Mitsuo jabbed the blade into the man's side just barely stopping his strike with the bat before throwing him to the ground. The man whimpered as the blood just began to trickle out of him, warm and scarlet.

His partner in crime stood there with his hands on his head, shock plastered on his face.

Mitsuo shrugged, "I told him I'd do it."

"You ain't actually supposed to kill the guy! We're hustlers, not murderers!" He turned around, pacing in a circle before shouting, "SHIT!"

"Look, the guy pulled a bat on me, man! I had to go in or I would be in a puddle of blood myself. Sometimes, its you or the other guy. I chose me!" The beanie-wearing thug looked back at the man, who was now motionless. "With those Mincemeat Murders plus that other monster people been saying eats people whole, I don't blame him for being scared." Mitsuo crouched down, digging in the man's pockets for the money he was owed.

 _New York City_

 _Avenger's Tower_

Reed Richards was in the lab by now, explaining the situation much better than Peter.

Tony turned to Peter, "Venom was made using your DNA and you didn't think to tell me!"

Peter jumped, holding his hands up, "I was going to but then you asked more questions and-."

"Zip it!"

Peter zipped it.

Tony continued, "Is there any other details being left out? You fought them there, didn't you? Which order did they all in? Was there any debris with them that could have had your blood on it? Maybe a trace of the other symbiote; anything?"

Peter nodded, "They actually fell in at the same time, a few papers fell in too but they were charred from some of the electric fires. No DNA on them."

Tony turned to Reed, who was already calculating the equations. He looked up, holding his chin with an enlarged hand, "If my calculations are correct, they most likely ended up in the same dimension."

 _Tokyo_

Mitsuo was by himself now as his partner left the house to heave up his dinner. He was checking out the house to see if there were any valuables he could manage to steal to pawn. After searching for a good ten minutes, he found nothing.

He finally stumbled back over the old man's body who's blood must have been drying, because some parts of it were already incredibly dark. Mitsuo crouched down, scoffing, "Should'a drank more water ya goat. At least you had the mone…"

The dark spots of the blood began to slither a bit faster, forming closer to the center and getting darker as it did. As the dark spots accumulated, the blood began to rise from the ground.

Mistuo jerked up, "What the fu-!"

He was wrapped in the blood, being squeezed and surrounded by what felt like five or six or seven voices laughing in his ear! The blood encased his body, replacing his clothes with a skin that was much smaller than his own shape. His hands turned to claws and the blood wrapped around his face, making the already dark house disappear.

Everything was dark and everything hurt, it was like a roaring pain that made his mind go blank in desperation. But one this was on his mind, a thought that was not his own and yet was oh so enticing. As if the angel on his shoulder had been slaughtered and laid to rest across the mantle of metal bars, the devil was empowered and spoke clearly in his ear.

 _ **We are now living Carnage…**_


	6. Arrival Part Two

That night I went out like I normally did, I went out and beat on criminals.

Three men held up a convenient store. One even had a car which I took out by webbing it to the ground. The other two ran out and I kicked one across the face. He flew away into a light pole with a thud.

I turned to the other man, "You guys are the first crime of the night!"

He swung the bat in his hand at me, which I dodged without any issue. I fell back, catching myself with my hands and spinning around to send a kick into his side. He tumbled into the vehicle, getting stuck on the webbing I had previously put onto it.

The police had just arrived on the scene when I finished up. I saluted before leaping into the sky and casting a line of web away to search for more crimes.

I also came across a woman. She was professionally dressed as many were in Tokyo when they left their office. Behind her was a man that was walking speedily towards her. Once she moved into the alley, he began to speed up into the same alley.

I crept behind, waiting to see if he was up to no good. This was a good decision as he eventually grabbed her from behind in a parking lot next to a car she had just opened. He pulled her back into the alley, letting her struggle and try to break free. I had seen enough when he attempted to reach under her skirt the first time.

She pushed his head into the wall, giving her an opportunity to escape that she took readily. He almost went in for another strike but was stopped by my web. I yanked him into the air, webbing several parts of him so he couldn't move.

She turned back towards him with pepper spray, oblivious to the absence of her assailant.

"You know, this is a big issue with our nation today." I remarked. The lady looked up before exhaling with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Spider-Man!"

"Don't mention it," I replied before hopping to the opposite wall, "Call the police then get yourself home, ma'am."

I leapt back into the air, casting another web and yanking myself away from the scene.

The rest of the night carried on with things like that, small crimes here, robbery there, someone not paying attention to the road in other parts.

It wasn't until midnight that something finally came up.

Our Spider-Sense flared and Venom shouted, **"Above!"** before throwing a tendril from my side and pulling me towards a building! We stuck to it and now stared face-to-face with a dog that was floating from a fleshy set of wings attached to where its head should have been.

"A dog? Seriously, that's messed up."

The dog charged again, another fleshy tendril shifting into a blade and attempting to stab where I was. I leapt up, however, flipping over the side of the building and landing on top.

The possessed canine floated up and towards me. It spoke, which was something that somehow still surprised me, "It was an error, I will admit. Once I kill you, however, I will take over that body of yours. Then eating will be much easier."

It charged once more, the spiked tendril flied towards my face and I was forced into action again. This time, however, I caught the tendril. My arm began to swell first. The rest of my body followed suit, emerging into the beast known as Venom. I pushed the dog down, slamming it into the floor and creating a crater with it.

 **"Make that two errors."** Venom remarked. We swung our arm diagonally, sending the enemy into a brick wall that cracked as it made impact.

The dog shook its body, rushing forward for a fourth time We prepared for the strike, but was instead grabbed ourselves by the dog and pulled upwards. We shot a web at it, smacking it right in the face with the webbing and causing it to stop flapping the fleshy wings altogether. As it fell, we grabbed the dog by the torso then chucked it downwards. It landed in the same crater, creating a larger dent in the rooftop.

 _We need to finish it off now! Before it can get the chance to get back up._

Venom answered me with a cackled, _**We have an idea.**_

Three tendrils were shot from our chest, smacking the intact parts of the roof and sticking. Immediately, the tendrils pulled us down at an accelerating rate!

 **"WHOOOOOA!"**

I couldn't help but scream as we were sent through the rooftop. The symbiote must have taken control because when the dust cleared we were on top of the dog using our left foot alone. Its back half was crushed by our toppling weight and the fleshy parasite was being held by my right hand tightly.

I felt like throwing up.

 **"Let's eat."**

That didn't help.

Venom ripped off the parasite from the body of the dog. The alien in the other alien's hand began to change shape away from the dog's disfigured head. This is what allowed me to let Venom eat it. Only barely, however.

The same surge of energy came from this parasite as the others, and it felt just as good.

For me, however, that was as much as I could take in a night.

* * *

Tony turned to Spider-Man with a sigh, "I've got some good news and some bad news."

Peter nodded, crossing his arms, "Okay, hit me with the bad news first."

"It will take a until the portal is home so you aren't bugging me in the meantime."

"First of all, no." The vigilante explained, "I want to get through there as soon as possible. If that means it will be three in the morning when I do, I'm okay with that."

"Peter." Reed put a hand on the hero's shoulder, "When you go into this portal, you won't be able to stay there for long. A couple days, at most. Your atoms will not be recognized by the dimension you travel into."

Tony continued by opening a hologram between the three of them. It showed a small disk-like item with a crystal on the inside that glowed a soft pink, "The only reason Venom and Carnage might still be alive is because of that bonding thing you mentioned earlier. I already started working on a device that will remedy that for you, but I'll need a few hours to complete it." The hologram disappeared, then Tony turned to the boy, "I understand why you want to get those symbiotes back somewhere you can keep an eye on them. Carnage especially, is dangerous enough on his own. We'll get in there together this time and put them in their own vacuum sealed pickle jars." The billionaire patted Peter's back, "Go home, get your red and blue back up and running and get some rest. You look terrible in black."

Mr. Fantastic turned to the console connected to the machine before adding, "One of us will call you when it's ready"

With that the black and white suited hero nodded, "Okay, I'm going. Thank you guys, again." Peter began charging towards the hangar's exit. Once he jumped he flipped slowly and yelled as he faced them, "You're both my favorite heroes!"

He fell down to the night of the city.

* * *

I woke up,grabbing my bag and immediately walking downstairs as Venom shifted into my school uniform. Once I was at the bottom floor, I was fully clothed. I took a seat at the kitchen table.

My father turned the paper he was reading down, "Oh, so you finally decided to join us today? What's the occasion, did you get yourself a girlfriend or something?"

My ears began to feel hot, "W-what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, the past couple of days you have been sneaking out of the house before even saying goodbye! I never even see you walk out of the door some days."

"I'm just happy he's finally eating breakfast for once." My mom replied for me.

A good thing, too. A bit of sweat beaded down my face for a second there.

Dad set the paper down as my mom set up the food at the table. He tapped the articles, "You see what's going on out there nowadays? Nothing makes sense anymore." My father waved his hand into the air, "First these mincemeat murders, which have been brought up to seventy-one now!"

Mom lifted a finger, "Don't forget about that Spider-Man person. He's been reaching out and giving a helping hand for us normal people." I finally got my food, so I began to chow down.

Dad nodded, "Yeah, but there's been a sighting of two monsters yesterday and last night!" He took a mouthful of rice before continuing, "A big monster was seen leaving the corpse of a mangled up dog in a building through a roof it probably made!"

 _Maybe_ someone _should have thought about that before catapulting us into a building._

 _ **We were in the heat of the moment.**_ The alien defended.

Then dad opened the paper to the front headline, "That isn't even the worst thing to happen yet. The second monster was seen writing something in English on a brick wall in front of a pile of mangled and bloodied corpses!."

I frowned, referring to the symbiote, _Writing something? You think the other aliens did that?_

It took a second for Venom to respond, _**Ask what was written, Shinichi.**_

 _What?_

"What did it say?" It sounded like my voice, but I know I didn't say anything. I just about jumped from my seat, frowning down at my tie.

Dad picked up the paper with one hand as he took a bite of fish, "Let's see here…"

 _You can imitate my voice? Never! Do that again._

 _ **Shut it.**_

My dad finally continued, "Ah, here it is! 'A local translator for the police said the language was English. The message read, 'Carnage is here.' Is this a warning from English speaking terrorists? Who knows. One officer, however, reported seeing an almost anorexic looking humanoid with liquid for skin and claws on its left hand.'" He chuckled, "Crazy, right?"

Mom looked at me, then back to Dad, "This is not breakfast conversation, Kazuyuki! We just got Shinichi to sit down and eat."

I laughed, returning to my meal. Venom continued his rambling, _**He is here after all. This is a problem.**_

 _What are you talking about?_ I interrogated, frowning a little, _We can handle anything the parasites throw our way._

 _ **He is not one of those parasites. He is someone we fought before.**_ My stomach began to squeeze itself. It got tighter when he elaborated, _**Carnage is a symbiote like us.**_

I gasped a little, catching my parents by surprise. Mom leaned forward, "Shinichi? Are you okay?"

I nodded, adding a nervous smile, "Y-yeah, I'm good. I just remembered some homework I forgot to do last night."

My mom shook her head, "See? This is what happens when you don't eat properly, Shinichi. Make sure to eat a lot at lunch today and don't let it happen any more."

I nodded, "Y-yeah, sorry about that. I'll stay on it from now on!" I shoved more food into my mouth.

Dad continued with his food as he beckoned me, "I almost forgot. Your mother an I are going out today on a small getaway while you're at school. A fun little cruise I won at work! We'll be out of your hair for a couple days."

I perked up, "Oh, well that sounds like a good thing. You two don't get much time alone like that."

My mom scrunched her brows, "But with everything that's been going on, is that really a good thing to leave Shinichi alone like that? The murders, the big black monster and now this red monster; maybe we shouldn't."

I waved my hand, "No, don't worry about me! You two should enjoy yourselves, really." I reassured, "I'll be fine."

My father nodded, "You said it yourself dear, that Spider-Man fellow has been helping out the city so much recently." He took one last bite before placing the chopsticks down and smiling to her, "I'm sure with how much that's going on he's right on their tails right about now. By the time we get back, all three of these guys will be put behind bars with a good couple of shiners!"

I waved toward my father, "See, exactly! You two should go, really. I'll be perfectly fine on my own for a few days." I got up from my seat, grabbing my bag, "I should get going for school. I'll see you two when you get back, okay?"

We all said our goodbyes and hugged each other before I left the house and began making my way to school. I sighed, thinking about everything that has gone one for the past couple of days.

An alien jumps onto me and gives me superpowers as another alien invasion was going down right under everyone's noses. Not only that, but I almost became a victim of one of them and had it not been for this other alien, I would have been done for. I became a superhero and a monster all in the same day, hospitalizing a bunch of guys beating up an old man and saving a girl from being ran over. I met a pair of parasites that don't want to harm humans and are even having a human baby, which I'm still trying to wrap my head around! And now this new problem.

"Venom?"

From my tie it emerged, the white lenses narrowed and tongue flicking about.

"Who is Carnage?"

 **"The memories of him are what we might call fuzzy. We fought them in the past, but we don't know how many times or how we did it."**

I flipped my bag on my shoulder, rolling my eyes, "How do you not remember anything about him? From how the newspaper presented him, he seems pretty unforgetable."

The symbiote didn't answer, but instead turned back into the tie.

This got under my skin, "Hey, answer me you stupid pile of-!"

"Izumi?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around, meeting Murano's eyes with my own. There was a silence for a minute, one that was excruciating for me.

She finally broke this silence with the question I really hoped she wouldn't ask, "What were you doing?"

I panicked.

"When?"

"Just now."

"I'm talking to you."

"I mean before that."

"Before when?"

"Before I said your name."

"I, uh…How have you been?" I changed the subject.

Murano began walking, so I walked beside her, "Well, I've been really worried about you I guess. You haven't replied to my texts for a while now and I was starting to think you were avoiding me."

I recoiled, "A-avoiding you! I would never do that, Murano." I straightened up, "Honest."

She smiled, and even laughed a little, "I feel much better hearing that from you, Izumi." She opened her eyes back up and looked at me, "Still, I never see you walking in or out of school. Did you start an after school program?"

I shook my head, "N-no, I haven't. I actually found another way out of the school with way less people and I've started preferring going that way."

Technically it wasn't a lie, so my conscience was clear.

"No way! Where is it?"

"Um, actually kind of difficult to explain how to get there, I would have to show you." I almost immediately regretted saying that.

"Really? Why don't you show me today then?" She smiled at me, adjusting her scarf as she did.

I nodded nervously, "U-um, yeah, sure! Not a problem at all."

At that point, I couldn't tell which of the problems was the worst one.

* * *

The scientists and the web-slinger had just gotten the portal turned and Peter's device activated when the door to the hanger crashed open. As it did, a ball of red slime shot through and hit Mr. Fantastic in the shoulder!

"Reed!" Tony shouted, turning from the stretchy man to the uninvited guest. He pressed a button on his watch and a door opened on the other side of the hanger.

Peter immediately went into action back in his typical red and blue costume, meeting the red and black symbiote with a kick to his face then getting knocked away by a black hammer himself.

Now the Iron Man suit was just reaching the hangar, the right gauntlet attaching first and giving Tony the chance to fire at the symbiote. He dodged, launching himself forward and using his tendrils to weave back and forth between each beam. He almost got Tony too, had it not been for the mobile staircase Peter threw at him.

"Man, you really should have taken the express elevator, Eddie! Those stairs are really-," the chairs were thrown back but was cut in half by a repulsor beam before it reached any of them, "weighing you down." The web-head finished his insult.

Tony turned to the hero, "Hey, less yapping and more action, Pete!"

Reed finally was back up, elongating his hand and waving it towards the symbiote. With a screech, Eddie Brock turned his hand into a spear and jumped at the hand. Mr. Fantastic tried to retract but was cut by the blade at the same time. With another web ball that formed into a spike fleeting towards Reed, he turned to Tony, who's suit finally caught up with him. He blasted the spike out of the air and rushed towards the symbiote.

He, however, made a shield out of his arm and blocked the genius' shoulder strike. The shield immediately formed over the armor like a venus fly trap, constricting so much that Iron Man had to let out a grunt of pain.

Peter was about to move in but Reed stopped him. I grabbed Peter with his non cut hand which formed over his entire body.

"You need to find the other symbiotes! We'll handle Toxin." Reed threw Peter right in front of them portal. He typed on the console and it opened the dimension. 'They're in Tokyo, Peter! We'll catch up once we take down Eddie!"

Peter nodded, looking through the portal which faced downward at a street between skyscrapers that compared to some of New York's tallest. Spider-Man took a deep breath, pulling his mask over, "Hold your breath, Parker."

He jumped into Japan's borders from the sky and the portal shut behind him.

* * *

I was finally in class, and had been for over ten minutes. We were given the formulas and the equations to test it on. Some of the guys were talking amongst themselves, mainly about the teacher's body. It made me sick for two reasons.

First of all, she was an alien that finds nothing wrong with killing people at the drop of a hat. Secondly, she was pregnant with a child that was conceived purely for her own weird experiment.

I only sighed, _I can't tell them the truth though and that's the worst part about it._

 _ **We could tell everyone and kill the parasite in front of everyone.**_

 _You really are a monster, you know that._

I shook my head, returning to the board. Actually, everyone was silent and looking at the board. Tamiya was staring blankly at the crowd of students with a face I recognized as a parasite's glare. I tensed up, waiting for her to attack the students.

One of the girls, Akiho Suzuki, stood up, "Ms. Tamiya, are you okay?"

"You idiot!" She mumbled.

At the same time, Venom sent feelings of shock through me as he mindlessly droned, _**He's here.**_

 _Who's here?_ There was a pause before something that felt like our spider-sense going off, though it was in two directions and were telling me different things. Downwards, I felt one I felt since I had befriended the symbiote, danger. The second tingling, the one coming from the roof, it was different. It was familiar. Like I knew who it was.

"How do I find these situations so easily?" Peter remarked to himself as he stared down at a school with a gate that was torn off from its hinges. Within the entrance a man laid propped against lockers. Alive, but injured. "I'm glad I had to learn Japanese from working with Hiro in San Fransokyo, otherwise I would have a difficult time insulting baddies!"

He launched himself from a rooftop, casting a web in front of him and yanking himself towards the building. He landed at the entrance, rolling forward and meeting with the man at the lockers who was injured and now accompanied by men and women in suits who were tending to him.

What surprised him was that they recognized him, "Spider-Man!" The woman exclaimed, rushing towards him, "Please, help us, there's an intruder in the building."

"This dimension has a fellow Spider-Man, huh?" Peter nodded before turning to the man on the ground, "Did you see who did this, sir? Maybe a bulking mass of black goo about twice your size and muscles three times as big as your head?"

He shook his head, "N-no! Can he do that? He just looked normal to me."

Spider-Man stood, "Probably not the same guy. This should be handled lickety split, don't worry." I turned to the staff, "Do your normal procedure for intruders in the building and I'll distract this weirdo long enough for your students to mozie on out of here."

They all went into action as Peter ran back outside and webbed the top of the building. He pulled back, creating just enough tension to flick himself up and onto the roof. He ran across the top, scanning for a man walking by himself through the halls.

* * *

 _ **No! We must go back, Shinichi! We must see for ourselves!**_

I was rushing through the halls, trying to keep plenty of distance between me and the class so I could respond, "I can't do that with all of these people around."

 _ **We must go back, we need to!**_

"I said no, Venom!" I shouted.

"What's a 'venom?'" I turned to find Suzuki right behind me, "You've been acting strangely for a while. You and Murano hardly ever walk together anymore and it's really making her upset."

"S-sorry about that, Suzuki. I've just been really busy lately." I raised my hands, "Can we not do this right now? This is a really bad time."

She paused and was about to retort when one of the boys shouted, "Look, that's the intruder right there!"

I rushed to the window, immediately recognizing Mr. A walking through the halls by himself. _Shit, this is bad!_

A girl pointed in another direction this time, up onto one of the rooftops. "Look! Is that Spider-Man? He's wearing a different costume this time."

He was crouched on the edge of the roof, peering down at Mr. A as he walked through the halls. His costume was much more colorful than my iteration, red stood out the most as it replaced the mask down to the shoulders and around streaked down the front to a kind of belt. The red was laced with black accents in a web-like pattern. He also had gloves and boots that were the same red. On his mask was two white lenses encased in black. On his chest was a small speck that due to the enhanced sight Venom gave me, I could recognize it as a spider. Finally, where it wasn't red, it was a dark blue that shone in the light of the day.

I was in awe, the person Venom kept telling me about, the base of his abilities, was in front of me now. And strangely enough, another name kept coming up rather than Spider-Man. For some reason, I kept seeing the name of Peter Parker.

The hero dove forward, webbing the second floor above him and pulling himself as he swung in a pendulum motion, increasing momentum and smashing through to where Mr. A was and slamming him through an open door.

 _ **We must go down and help him, Parker has no clue what he's up against.**_

"I agree." I slid behind the crowd and through a classroom. Through it, I opened a window and climbed out of it, letting Venom form over me. "Should we continue as Spider-Man or Venom?"

 _ **Spider-Man is already there.**_

 **"Then, we are Venom."**


	7. I Meet the Hero I Cosplayed As

Peter landed on the roof in a classic perch, taking note of the students still filling the halls on his side. He peered into the windows facing the courtyard in the middle of the school.

"I really should have asked for a better description…" He took notice of a man who seemed to just be wandering the halls, calmly taking a stroll. "Or just look for the only calm dude in the chaos."

Spider-Man dove forward, aiming two stories above where the intruder was like he had done plenty of times before to other criminals. He let gravity do its magic. "I _really_ hope you're the bad guy."

With that, he smashed through the glass with his feet and slammed into the man. Peter pushed off with his feet, sending him flying into a deserted classroom. When the hero landed, striking a pose as he did, he was the only one standing between the man and the exit to the room.

 _That is, if he doesn't consider the window an exit._ Peter considered.

"Okay, so this is gonna go one of two ways pal. Either you give up on your own and let the police handle you or you fight and be forced into their car and thus put in jail. Your call." Peter lectured, as per usual.

"Odd," the man answered in a monotone, "I wasn't tracking you down, Spider-Man. I was tracking down Venom." He looked up finally, showing no expression of pain or anger. "Though, I thought I remembered you wearing black and white."

"Venom? You're tracking him too?" Peter turned around frantically, "Don't tell me he's here! And impersonating me at that. I thought he was over his 'Lethal Protector' phase."

The man was finally up on his feet, "He mentioned one of my associates as his teacher, so I came here to kill him myself. But now, I will need to kill you, too, it seems."

Peter crouched down for a fighting stance, "Hang on, pal. If you're after Venom we might have just had a misunderstanding!"

"Are you human?"

"What? O-of course I am, what does-?"

"Then you must die, Spider-Man."

Suddenly, his head split apart and unwound itself to show a new muscly mass of skin, tissue, bone and two eyes looking ahead at Peter. Three tendrils with sharp, curved blades stuck out from where his neck was.

One of the tendrils shot forward and Spidey just barely dodged it before hopping into a backflip to gain distance from it.

"I know what this is." Peter frowned, getting ready to strike the opponent, "A really bad decision, is what this is."

As the creature ahead of the hero began to step forward, a black mass shifted through the window and crashing into the room. With a screech, Venom and the intruder from the Twilight Zone started slashing, clawing and hitting each other before Venom was knocked back towards Peter.

* * *

We dug our claws into the ground to slow to a halt. We stood to Spider-Man's left, facing the creature in front of us.

The hero didn't look in our direction, "Venom."

 **"Spider-Man."** We responded in a snarl.

"Let's deal with this guy first, then we can hash it out later. Deal?"

 **"Deal. How do you want to play this?"** I spoke through Venom.

Spider-Man leapt forward, casting a web on a desk and yanking it towards the parasite, "This ain't my first rode-OH!" His attack was countered by Mr. A; he slammed against the desk and shoved it towards the hero with the meaty tendrils, sending him out of the classroom and into the hall.

We didn't give the parasite a chance, opting to charge in and create a tendril with our right hand and swinging as it emerged. It connected with Mr. A and threw him into a wall, through the podium and into the chalkboard. The board shattered and fell to the ground, broken in half and uncovering the now cratered wall. We flicked our tongue before screeching into Mr. A's face. This mistake led to the parasite stabbing us in our mouth, stunning us and giving him enough room to smack us back and into the hall with Spider-Man, though partially through the wall and door frame.

Spider-Man was already up but our wounds were still healing. As they were, and Mr. A slowly walked towards us, Peter hurriedly asked, "You've been here long enough to learn these guys' weakness, right?"

To give us time to answer, we launched a web at the feet of Mr. A, which forced him to cut down the durable substance. We used that opportunity to lurch forward and shoot our fist into his gut. This sent him flying into the level above us. We turned back to Peter.

 **"Their head is the only thing that isn't human. Their bodies are still like everyone else's. But killing the head is much easier."**

" _Without_ killing him if possible."

I took control over the mouth, **"These parasites kill the person they take the bodies of anyways. The people are already dead, the only thing that's left is an alien insect."** We looked over to Spider-Man. **"Their innate goal is to cannibalize whatever they host. This isn't a normal criminal, otherwise we wouldn't suggest killing."**

Spider-Man frowned under his mask, "Like you have any room to talk!" Spider-Man turned to the hole, "But that thing clearly isn't human. Let's just fight this thing and get the situation under control."

 **"Fair enough."** We jumped through the hole, Venom, Spider-Man and I, and landed on the floor of the higher level.

Blood was trailed out of the room and into the hallway. We followed, to where the man with the tendrils for a head seemed to be crawling. The body was obviously about to die, meaning the parasite was too. If we were going to feed, it would have to be soon.

Mr. A hissed back at us, "Neither of you can stop us! We will consume all of humanity and sustain ourselves. There are countless of us!" He turned his body around, showing his front of which his organs were spilling out of. "I am insignificant compared to the rest of us."

We turned to Spider-Man, who was turned around already, **"Proof enough?"**

"Yeah… I guess." He turned to the classroom, "Leave the human remains at least. He might have family." With that, Spider-Man left the scene.

We fed on the parasite.

* * *

I found my way to the rooftop, where Peter was sitting, perched. He noticed us right away, standing up and turning to face us. "You're done, I take it."

 **"We are, but we must speak with someone."**

"No." He put his hand on the symbol on his chest, "We need to find Carnage and get him back to New York, our New York, so both of you can serve your sentences!"

 **"Peter, this world needs help. There's an alien invasion right under everyone's noses and the people don't know what they're up against."**

"Is that Venom, or the person underneath talking?"

 **"Both. We want to help these people if we can. We have to talk with someone first, another one of the parasites."**

Spider-Man shook his head, laughing, "There's a parasitic invasion possessing people into cannibalism and you want to _talk_ to one of them!" Peter took a step away to the edge of the building, "Then again, you would feel right at home with cannibals like yourself, wouldn't you?"

 **"Please,"** Venom let my head rise from his, letting me and Spider-Man talk face to face, "I'm trying to wrap my head around this myself, but this is my world here. I want to defend humanity and Venom is giving me the power to do it. I remember bits and pieces of you saving others, you understand what it takes!"

The masked hero turned to me, "Yeah, kid? He tell you about his time before he was in this world? When he was eating people right off the street? Not just the normal feeding, I mean tearing people limb from limb." He crossed his arms, "I get wanting to help, but Venom isn't the way to do it."

I tensed up, "You keep bringing that up as if he's still doing this now! He's not, I'm keeping him in check!"

"You act like that hasn't been said before. Other hosts did the same thing and failed!" Shrugging, he turned back to the city, "Even Eddie, the original Venom, was changed from those memories. He was turned into a cold-blooded killer rather than being hellbent on killing _me_ alone _."_

"But I haven't been changed like that and right now we have other things we need to worry about. Carnage and the parasites are out there; you and I are the only good defense this world has against them." Venom formed back over my face, **"We can deal with the parasites if you focus on Carnage. If we catch wind of either one, we will save the day yet, SM."**

"Ugh, do _not_ let him call me SM again. I hate that name." He turned back to the city, putting a leg on the ledge. He waited a second, then sighed, turning back once again, "You seem like a good kid, so I'm warning you now, he will corrupt you and once he does, I'll be there to stop both of you. But judging from that fight with that parasite alone, I think I will need the help, so I'm trusting you for now." He turned away, "Don't make me regret this."

The red and blue hero leapt off the building and cast a grey line to the surrounding buildings. He swung down the street before running on the wall of a building and rounding the corner with a web attached to the corner. Spider-Man fled the scene, and now it was time to meet with Reiko Tamura to talk about what happened.

* * *

She was walking away from the scene, turning into an alleyway. One of the buildings narrowed the path and created a corner for Tamura to turn into. Above her, we sat, one claw inside a building. She tilted her head so her eyes me our lenses.

 **"Was that a plan of yours?"**

Her body remained unfazed, as per her usual mannerisms, "I told you already, my goal is only to observe and to learn to coexist. That fool merely followed his basic instincts, and was a liability. In fact, you did me a favor by killing him."

 **"We did not do it for you, gruel! He threatened the lives of those children, protecting them was our priority."**

"That's another thing," one of our lenses narrowed in confusion as she continued, "I had not realized you and Spider-Man were separate people. When I saw him on the television, his resemblance to you was striking."

 **"We have heard it before."**

"Regardless, this has changed the situation drastically. I want you and Spider-Man to know that I am not a threat to you, can I trust that he will respect my space as you have been willing to?"

 **"Spider-Man may just try to do something,"** we cast a web at the top of the building, not needing to look at it, **"But we will try explaining it to him. He may not go for it, though. You did kill a person, after all."**

"Have you never killed a human before?"

We left the conversation, rushing towards the rooftop. When we were high enough to scale the opposing building, we pushed off the building we were on. We flew over the roof, landing on the ledge and hopping up so we could cast a web, sending us on our way.

 _I just want today to be over._

* * *

 _ **This chapter was EXTREMELY short for my usual per usual, but I've been sitting on this chapter for a while now and I know if I stacked anything on in this chapter now, it won't be as well thought out as what it could be. As some of you may have seen, I have actually started another series on top of this, so I've been using that to get into this with some ease. My hope is that I'll finish at least one of these stories I've started by the time I'm off to college in a few weeks.**_


End file.
